Senior Year
by freyat93
Summary: Jane Rizzoli is starting her senior year of high school on the lookout to not only be the star of every sports team, but with the help of Barry Frost she also has her eye on something else. Perhaps a certain newly qualified Doctor on the faculty.
1. Chapter 1 - Someone Like You

Senior year and this was it. This was the year Jane Rizzoli would reign supreme. She had already dreamed about being chosen as the star quarter-back for the football team in the autumn; and knew she had a good chance of being the retuning captain of the softball team in the spring. She dreamed about walking the halls of Boston High as one of the coolest students in school, and at seventeen years old she was ready to embrace it… or so she thought.

"YO RIZZOLI! Hurry your ass up!"

A voice in the distance had managed to break through her day dream, to reveal her reality. Buried in a pile of dirty washing that her mother had been begging her to wash for days, a certain Jane Rizzoli couldn't find her lucky boxers, and she couldn't go to try-outs later that day without them.

"Frost calm your shit! I'll be two minutes!" a muffled voice answered.

"You said that ten minutes ago Rizzoli, I'm starting to grow a beard here." A caramel skinned young boy of seventeen appeared in her bedroom doorway, sighing, as he leant against the frame, at the sight before him.

"Jane, you are not wearing dirty underwear to school." He finally stated matter-of-factly, disgusted that his friend would even think about it.

"This isn't dirty Frost… it's just… lived in. Besides the clean stuff is here, just at the bottom… I think."

"Nice Jane. Great first impression!"

"And just who am I impressing exactly, Frost? All the boys are meat-heads, and just no." She shuddered at the thought before continuing, "and the girls I've known since I was four, so definitely not. Let's face it, unless someone new walks through those doors, not gonna happen this year! …. AHA!"

Jane triumphantly walked away from the pile, underwear in hand, looking expectantly at Frost.

"Jane. You are fully dressed. Are you really going to tell me you're going to take everything off, delaying us further, just so you can wear these 'lucky' boxers that you don't need?"

Jane stood still. Underwear in hand, cocking an eyebrow at Frost in defiance.

"Aw man… Just hurry okay? I'll be in the car." The young man turned to walk away, retreating from her bedroom with his hands held high in defeat, "women" he muttered to himself.

Grinning at her win, Jane Rizzoli swiftly changed into her lucky boxers: slim, black boy-boxer fit with the royal blue band around the waist, they clung to her defined hip bones perfectly. Taking a second to admire herself in the mirror, and adjusting her 'boyfriend' style jeans so both waistbands lined up perfectly. There weren't many things that made Jane Rizzoli typically feminine, you wouldn't catch her spending hours on her hair or make-up; but her attention to detail in her style was second to none. Hearing the car horn outside brought her back to reality, checking her watch she realised it was 8:42am.

"Shit" she groaned. The last thing she wanted was to be late on the first day.

R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I

In the time it took for Jane to put the finishing touches on her look for the day, her two younger brothers, Frankie and Tommy, had managed to bundle themselves into the back of Frost's car and had their heads hanging out of the window, waiting impatiently.

"Eurgh, weren't you meant to be getting a lift with one of the other guys?" Jane twisted around to ask Frankie as she slid into the front seat.

"Sorry Jane. Jared's mum couldn't take us this morning and Frost was kind enough to take us…"

"Yeah not that you were here on time or anything!" a whining Tommy interjected from beside his older brother.

"You wanna walk squirt? Cos you're going the right way."

"Jane! Come on, buckle up and let's go." Frost insisted, visibly getting more anxious that they were going to be late.

"Safety nerd." Jane laughed at her best friend, but secretly, she was glad he cared so much.

"You laugh, but I'll never hear the end of it from your mother!"

At the mention of the Rizzoli matriarch, all three Rizzoli's hastily made sure their belts were secure.

"Ready!" they shouted in unison.

Tyres screeched into the school carpark with five minutes to spare and with the slamming of all four car doors, Jane and Frost shouted their goodbyes to the younger Rizzoli's and sprinted in the opposite direction and into the senior corridor.

"Rizzoli! Frost! In here!" a deep voice signalled to the two sprinting figures from a nearby classroom.

Their fellow football teammate Steve had stuck his head out of the classroom door, wondering where his usually punctual friends were. Coach always insisted on the top grades and top attendance for his athletes, and both Jane and Frost knew that senior year wasn't going to be any different.

Not expecting their form tutor to already be there, Jane and Frost stood in the doorway panting and clutching their sides from the unexpected sprint. Jane's hair now a mass of dark curls surrounding her face, _'well there goes any style I hoped to have today'_ she thought.

"Man I'm out of shape." She announced to the classroom.

Hearing the laughter of agreement of the students around her, Jane finally looked up to scan the room for spare seats, when her eyes fell upon the someone new she had dreamed about. A young woman, who looked to be no older than 24, stood in front of them. Her honey blonde locks fell in gentle curls that cascaded down her shoulders. As Jane tore her eyes away from the hazel green ones she had gotten lost in, she took in the rest of her outfit and her breath hitched. The azure blue of the dress was a shock of colour in the drab surroundings of the beige classroom walls, the plunging V neck-line stopped before the cut became dangerous to wandering teenage eyes, the cut was flattering and clung to every curve, cutting the woman just above the knee, the outfit rounded off in a pair of shimmering black stilettos.

"Miss Rizzoli I presume?" the beautiful woman asked, her lips turning up in a small smile.

 _"Even her voice is like honey"_ Jane thought to herself, ' _Out loud Jane, speak out loud. Now! Or she's going to think you're a weirdo!"_

"Yeah that's me!" Jane finally managed to reply, sounding far too eager, causing Frost to turn around to try and hide his laughter.

"I don't tolerate lateness in my class Miss Rizzoli, and the same goes for you too Mr. Frost. You made it just in time on this occasion, but I want to see you here at least 15 minutes before the bell goes in future, is that understood?" Her tone was serious, but still kind-hearted. The class could tell this new teacher wasn't going to let them push any boundaries as they were firmly set in stone.

The bell rang out through the halls as if to punctuate her sentence.

'Please take a seat both of you while I take the register."

Jane and Frost quickly made their way to the only two seats available, which just so happened to be right at the front of the class in front of the teacher's desk. Jane's eyes were still transfixed on this beautiful woman that stood before her, not quite believing what she was seeing.

After the names of her classmates had tumbled out of the lips Jane was transfixed on, she watched as the teacher moved towards the front of the classroom and wrote her name elegantly with a piece of crumbling chalk on the ageing blackboard.

"Good morning everyone, my name is Dr. Isles and I'll be your new form tutor and newly appointed Head of Science this year. I hope over the year I get to know each and every one of you, and if there's anything I can help with, please don't hesitate to ask." With a dazzling smile that captured many of the male (and female) hearts in the room, no one was so enamoured than Jane Rizzoli herself.

"I bet you're glad you wore your lucky underpants now Rizzoli. Anything in particular you want her to help you with?" Frost whispered, chuckling at the lovesick state of his best friend.

"Glad doesn't even begin to describe what I'm feeling right now Frost."

"Ew. Don't be gross."

 _If this is senior year,_ Jane thought to herself, _bring it on!_


	2. Chapter 2 - First Encounters

Chapter 2

"Deep breath Isles. In and out. Just like you read in _Robson's Anthology for Pulminary Attributes._ Deep breaths help to regulate breathing…."

She was nervous. Maura Isles, the beautiful, confident bookworm who had out-smarted professors more than double her age, was nervous to be back in a high school. As she paced about her new classroom and took in the sights of the peeling, sun-faded anatomy posters that dotted the science room walls, the weight of her new career path suddenly materialised, resulting in a few last minute moments of panic. Had she made the right choice? Sitting down on an uneven lab stool, wobbling momentarily before using her stilettos to steady her, she took another deep breath.

 _'This is it,'_ She thought. Her first teaching job after graduating at the top of her class at medical school. This was her chance to share her love of learning with students of all ages and despite the nerves she couldn't wait to get started. This job was her way to prove she wasn't just a 'geek' but that she could inspire, motivate and encapsulate her young audience from the second they came into her classroom, that she could communicate with her peers and be 'normal'. But first, she would have to re-decorate, there was nothing encapsulating about stained, beige walls. Pulling out a piece of paper, in true Maura Isles fashion, she started to plan and re-design, making a mental note to run it by the Headmaster later. As she sat, her mind started to reminisce about the path that had lead her here to this moment. Thinking back to the time that she first entered the world of academia, Maura was always considered an outsider. Always being told she had limited social skills, combined with a love of topics that weren't really made for polite conversation (as her mother frequently reminded her) her friends over the years were few and far between. However, working hard and being consistently top of the class had made her feel loved… at least, academically. No, it was fair to say Maura Isles had quite a lonely journey throughout higher education, despite being published in almost every medical journal on the east coast.

She tried to be 'normal' at first. In her freshman year, she pledged for the same sorority as her mother and envisioned a future as part of the sisterhood, hoping to soon have sisters and best friends she could confide in, to be accepted. Unfortunately, she later found out she was only accepted because of the legacy of her name, and maybe a phone call or two from Constance to the university. The initial acceptance from the girls was frosty at the best of times, and it soon disappeared altogether when they realised just how different they all were to her. Their interests only mixed in fashion, and even then, no matter how much Maura tried to involve herself in their conversations, they called her a snob because all her clothes just happened to be designer. Maura Isles couldn't seem to win and after coming to terms with her failed part in the sorority, she moved into her own apartment on campus, taking some comfort knowing she could be happy on her own.

Elsewhere in her life, her mother and father were supportive enough from a distance, even if they weren't all warm and fuzzy like the parents of her peers she'd met over the years. They would call once a week, maybe even visit once a year if their schedules allowed it; but Maura never needed for anything, in fact they already had an apartment in mind when she told them she was moving out of the house of horrors. They were quite vocal however in one aspect of her life, setting her up with another member of the Boston elite. Her proposed engagement to Garrett Fairfield would have united two prominent families and made Constance very happy. Maura smiled at the memory, picturing her mother's (and Garrett's) face when she told them she was flattered, but would have to decline because she was simply and solely attracted to women. Funnily enough, she excused herself early from dinner that night, as the Fairfield's had all turned into goldfish and were barely able to string two words together for the rest of the evening. After being told she was just 'going through a phase' Maura had soon found companionship while studying in England for her master's degree. The woman was smart, funny and above all accepting of Maura's quirks, and together they were unstoppable. After two wonderful years of travelling which resulted in a very romantic proposal on a white sandy beach, Maura tried her hardest but couldn't convince her fiancée to move to the states permanently, through many tears and a bittersweet goodbye, her future returned to the bleak outlook she remembered from when she was 18.

Slowly focusing back on reality, she finished off her sketch for the room, took one last look at her surroundings and nodded her head, happy with the plan she had created. She started to hear the voices of students coming along the corridor outside the science block; the familiar screams of teenage girls excited to see each other after the summer break was something she'd nearly forgotten. The soft thud of a football being thrown between a couple of students also caught her attention, she hoped and prayed they hadn't forgotten their dexterity over the summer and her windows would remain intact. Walking around to the other side of her desk, she made sure the class register was there, along with her handouts for the rest of the day's classes.

 _'It's starting to become real.'_

"Good morning everyone!" She greeted enthusiastically as the students made their way from the hall into her classroom, she received a few mumbled 'mornings' in return, which for teenagers first thing on a Monday morning she considered a result.

A couple of minutes before the bell was about to go, Maura looked around at her students who were all chatting quietly and saw there was a couple of empty seats. Picking up her register, she realised she was missing a Jane Rizzoli, and a Barold Frost, as she started to address the class…

"Good morning everyone! It's lovely to meet all of you, I'm-"

… two whirlwind's entered her classroom,

"Man I'm out of shape!"

Staring unbelievably at the two figures that had just barrelled through the door, Maura couldn't help but laugh along with the students. One, a tall girl, with flustered, olive skin, an athletic body framed in an array of dark curls who seemed to be clutching at her side. The other, a darker-skinned boy, with a short hairstyle that was almost shaved head, who also looked like the athletic type was in the same pose.

 _Definitely overslept on the first day._ Maura thought to herself.

"Miss Rizzoli and Mr. Frost I presume?"

Maura couldn't help but notice the dimples that appeared when Jane smiled at her… _who does she remind me of?_ From a purely scientific point of view she noticed how devastatingly attractive this girl would be in a few years; she probably already had a vast number of admirers… _I mean, look at those dimples!_ Maura's eye glanced over Barry too, his warm, kind eyes seemed to be his most distinguished features.

As Maura invited them to take a seat, she began to write her name on the blackboard, and told the class a classified bit of information. Since they were her form class, she wanted them to be the first to know about the 'Get to Know Your Science' quiz she had planned for them period 4. She laughed at the collective grumble, and couldn't help but notice the smile on Jane's face… was she blushing? _Wait… am I blushing?_ _Focus Maura, you're here to teach. Oh…_ Maura's thought process faltered. She remembered exactly who Jane reminded her of. While handing out their new senior timetables, the only thing Maura could think was, _Jane is not Evie… not matter how much she looks like her…. Jane is your student…. She is not Evie. Remember that line Isles._

* * *

 _ **I'd just like to say a massive thank you for all of the positive reviews so far and for the follows! I can't believe it!**_

 _ **And to the reviewer who told me what I'm writing about is illegal... I haven't wrote about anything illegal and by the title 'Senior Year' you should have known it would take place in a school, this genre isn't for everyone and I just want people to enjoy the story. It is fiction!**_

 _ **Thank you again to the rest of the readers who have been supportive! F x**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Try-Outs

Chapter 3 – Try-outs

"Okay thank you everyone! Have a lovely first day back and I will see you lesson four!" The honey blonde bid goodbye to her form class ten minutes later, feeling good about her first impression on the students… _especially a certain Miss Rizzoli._ As the bell rang throughout the corridors signalling the first lesson of the day, her classmates started to filter out of the room, but Jane found herself unable to move from her seat. She heard the bell faintly in the back of her mind, but she was so encapsulated by the woman in front of her, her brain couldn't send a 'move' message to her legs.

"Jane? Did you hear the bell?"

 _There was that wonderful voice again._

"Huh- Wha?" Jane could hardly speak through the grin currently plastered on her face.

"Yeah she did Doctor Isles, she can just sometimes be a little distracted first thing on a morning. Come on Jane! Maths waits for no man."

The strong arm of Barry Frost made it's way under Jane's armpit to pull her up and out of the door, then whispered with a smirk, "I'm sure the good doctor doesn't want you drooling over her all day Rizzoli."

Snapping back to her senses Jane blushed furiously, "I am so sorry Doc… guess I didn't have my coffee this morning… I- erm – I - See ya!"

"Jane, too much coffee isn't good for someone of your age. You'd be much better off with something like a smoothie or a green juice! Lots of natural energy and vitamins…"

 _Damn she's cute when she goes all googlemouth…_

"Sure Doc, I'll have to give that a go sometime." Jane's hand reached up to massage the back of her neck, a habit she'd realised she had developed whenever she was nervous in a situation…. _Again with the nervous Rizzoli._ Jane finally turned to leave the room when a voice stopped her.

"Oh and Jane?"

"Yeah?!" She turned around so eagerly Frost thought she'd have whiplash.

"You might need this." The honey blonde was holding her timetable which Jane had left on the table.

"Oh crap… I mean sorry… I mean, thank you."

As Jane reached out to take the sheet of paper, her fingertips brushed those belonging to the doctor, and an instant fire rose up in the pit of Jane's stomach. The electricity that had passed between the two women did not go unnoticed by either of them… Or Frost. Jerking her hand away, Jane bolted from the classroom, Frost following quickly behind her.

 _'Oh no.'_ Thought Maura, she too felt a familiar sensation starting to stir but she quickly brushed it from her mind. Walking back over to her desk she absent-mindedly started preparing the worksheets for her next few classes, her mind only focusing on one thing. _'Nothing can happen… Nothing can happen.'_

R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I

"Where's your head Rizzoli? I've never seen you play better!"

Coach Cooper was beaming. Her star player was back with a bang after a long summer away from the field. After scoring yet another touchdown in practice, Jane Rizzoli felt unstoppable. She observed the rest of her team on the pitch, some were happy, some were in awe, and some were poorly trying to hide their jealousy. She also observed someone else watching her intently. A slender figure who had recently joined Coach Cooper on the side lines, talking animatedly and pointing in her direction, but all the while they kept their eyes firmly on Jane. Frost jogged over to where she was standing, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Look who came to practice. Good job Jane… on the touchdown." Frost clarified, as he walked back to Frankie and the rest of the team who were making bets on who could eat the most pizza after practice.

"She came." Jane whispered to herself. A huge grin spread across her face, recalling the conversation they had barely an hour ago.

 _Jane had decided it was time to show Doctor Isles she wasn't a blubbering idiot. She was in fact, a very well-liked and popular stud in these halls. Okay, maybe not that last part. But all the same, it was time to turn the tables. She had been preparing for this all day. 'You got this Rizzoli. Use your charm.'_

 _Walking confidently into the biology classroom, Jane was hit yet again with a wave of emotions. The doctor's dress was even more gorgeous than she remembered, and seemed to show more curves than she had noticed this morning. The swell of her bosom tugged against the generous fabric, begging to be let loose… 'oh if only' Jane thought to herself. 'Play it cool… you've still got this.'_

 _"Hey Doctor Isles, how has your first day been?" Jane sat down in the same seat she had this morning, so she could get optimum viewing of her new teacher. The honey blonde smiled warmly at being asked the question so genuinely, 'and those dimples!' she thought, 'Who couldn't resist smiling back at those?'_

 _"It's been wonderful thank you for asking Jane, I really feel like I've got a good grasp of the building layout now, and I've even been able to look at colour schemes for the room… sorry you probably didn't expect such a long answer." Maura looked slightly embarrassed at her babbling, biting her bottom lip gently, she quickly added, "Have you enjoyed your first day back Jane?"_

 _Taking a moment to compose herself after the doctor biting her lip did indescribable things to the teenager, "Yeah it's been okay I suppose. I just can't wait for practice. It will have made this whole day worth it!" Noticing the doctor's expression change slightly, Jane made sure to continue, "apart from your classes of course Doc, it's been a relief knowing you're my form tutor. I couldn't tell you how annoyed I'd be if old Pike was my tutor again. That guy is so annoying!"_

 _Earning a small smile from the honey blonde, as Maura remembered her earlier introduction to a very old-fashioned Doctor Pike, Jane could tell this beautiful woman lacked confidence, but she couldn't explain why. She was so smart… and sexy._

 _"It isn't my place to comment on other teacher's Jane, but I am very glad you've welcomed me so graciously."_

 _As other students started to file into their seats, Maura finally broke her eyes away from the deep chocolate orbs of Jane Rizzoli and addressed the class._

 _"Good afternoon everyone, I'm glad to see you have all survived your first day as seniors! To those in my form class welcome back, and to those of you who don't know me yet, I am Doctor Isles. Now, I've drawn up a seating plan for the class" an audible groan filled the room as the doctor laughed before continuing, "Yes I know you'd rather sit with your friends, however I will make you this bargain. If you work very well in my seating plan and achieve good marks on your tests, then I will let you sit wherever you like once a week. Do I have a deal?" After seeing nearly the whole class nodding in agreement, Doctor Isles began sorting students into their preferred seats._

 _"Um Doctor Isles, I think you've forgotten about me." Jane slowly raised her hand, as she realised that every other name had been called out apart from hers._

 _"No Miss Rizzoli I've decided to keep you there as you were so willing to sit in the hot seat." With a wink and a laugh from the rest of the class, Jane could feel the blush starting to creep up her neck. As Doctor Isles made her way around the class, checking pupils were in their assigned seats; a small 'thunk' caught Jane off guard, a paper ball had landed in front of her. Looking around she saw Frost at the other side of the room gesticulating at her to open it._

 _"Yeah I bet that's the hot seat alright_ _?_ _￢ﾀﾝ_

 _Jane began to throw the 'V's' at him, but swiftly turned the gesture into a head scratch as Doctor Isles started to walk back in her direction._

 _"I'll get you for that." She mimed across the classroom, but Frost was too busy laughing to notice._

 _"Right class! If I can have your attention please. As you can see, face down on your desks I have placed a piece of paper. This is our task for today. It's a 'Get to Know Your Science' quiz. It will take nearly the full hour of the lesson, but don't worry, this grade is only to let me know where we stand after the summer break and what we need to work on. You may begin!"_

 _After a few minutes, the groans in the room subsided, and the teenagers got on with the worksheet in front of them, the only noise filling the room was the scratching of newly bought ball point pens. Jane glanced down at the sheet and was pleased that she had done some quick revision at lunchtime and surprisingly she managed to finish the test early. As she stretched her arms and looked around at her classmates, she realised she'd never seen them all so transfixed in a lesson. Only a couple were cluelessly looking around at their friends for help, but no one was messing around. Everyone seemed to respect Doctor Isles, and for some reason that Jane couldn't identify, that made her really happy._

 _What she didn't notice however was a pair of hazel green eyes watching her. Maura had been watching Jane silently, noticing how she answered the questions quite quickly and from this angle they looked of a satisfactory length too. A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, when she noticed a small crease in the Italian's forehead whenever she would get stuck on a question, or couldn't think of the correct word. She thought she had been caught observing a few times, but luckily managed to avert her eyes back to her marking just in time. As a distraction from the Italian, Maura moved her way around the classroom silently observing her students at work. Overall, she was impressed, most students had managed to put at least something for every question, and she could tell that even the noisiest of students were putting the effort in._

 _As she walked back towards her desk, she noticed the same dark brown eyes locked in her direction, with an intensity of what she could only describe as checking her out. Jane's eyes moved from Maura's neckline, slowly over her breasts, observing every curve from her waist around her hips and down to her toned calf muscles from those four-inch heels. It wasn't the first pupil to have looked at Maura that way today, but Jane was the only one who made her heart pound faster. Jane looked up at the doctor coming towards her, very aware she had been caught drooling, but as eyes locked onto one another, Jane was intrigued by the fire she not only felt, but at the smoulder she saw reflected deep within the doctor's eyes. Maura had slowly begun to walk towards Jane, and just as she opened her mouth, the bell rang, shattering their illusion. Their eye contact was broken and the sound of teenagers rushing to escape their first day at school suddenly crashed against Jane's ear drums._

 _"Please leave the quizzes on your desk and I will have them marked for tomorrow! Thank you everyone!" Maura shouted over the cacophony of sound resonating around her classroom._

 _Packing away slowly, Jane made her way towards the door. On her way out, she had stopped to help collect together a few test papers from the nearby desks and handed them to Doctor Isles who was waiting patiently by the door for the last students to leave._

 _"Here, I thought I'd try and be a bit more helpful than my classmates." Jane blushed as she handed over the papers, no idea why she was trying to impress the honey blonde._

 _"Thank you Jane, that means a lot. Now, tell me what practice is on tonight? I'm not too familiar with the extra curriculum timetable just yet."_

 _"Football!" Jane excitedly replied, bouncing on her heels earning a chuckle from Maura._

 _"Oh wonderful! And what character is it you play Jane?"_

 _Jane chuckled at the fact that a genius like Doctor Isles knew nothing about football._

 _"They're positions Doc not characters, but I really want to be the quarter-back this year. I stepped in a few times last year when Billy Bradford was injured and coach seemed to be impressed. So… that's the plan I guess."_

 _"I've never seen an American Football match before."_

 _"It's usually called a game Doc, but er- you should totally come to practice tonight! See the famous Jane Rizzoli in practice." Jane punctuated her sentence with a wink, and both ladies immediately blushed._

 _So this is the game Jane Rizzoli wants to play?_

 _"Hmm, maybe when I've finished marking these tests… and only if you're very lucky Miss Rizzoli." Maura returned her own wink and smirked as she watched Jane's knees give way slightly._

 _"Now shouldn't you be getting to practice? Coach Cooper won't be impressed if you're late the first day back."_

 _"Oh shoot yeah. See ya on the field doc!"_

 _As the whirlwind of Jane Rizzoli left her classroom, Maura couldn't take her mind away from the butterflies that had appeared in her stomach. She knew it was wrong… Jane is her student and she is in a position of power. But she couldn't help feel it was something more than lust, she had a gut instinct Jane could help her see and experience a different side of life. Starting with football._

R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I

Jane finished high-fiving her team mates and made her way over to the two members of staff on the side lines.

"Hey Rizzoli, you've got yourself a new fan." Coach Cooper laughed as she saw the young player come towards them.

"Oh yeah? Finally admit you like me ey Cooper?" Jane laughed as the Coach pretended to punch her arm.

Maura stood there smiling at the accomplished teenager all the while trying to shake off the feeling of jealousy at the familiarity between Jane and Coach Cooper.

"I was just explaining to Coach Cooper that you invited me to watch you in action. Maybe teach me a few things about football." Maura stated, hoping to regain Jane's attention.

"Yeah… I could definitely do that Doc. Just-er not in those heels. I'd hate to see them get muddy." Jane and Coach Cooper laughed at the horrified look that appeared on Maura's face, as the thought of her very expensive pair of Louboutin's being submerged on the school field appeared in her mind.

"Hit the showers Rizzoli, we'll leave practice there for today. Alright everyone! Good practice tonight, I expect to see each and every one of you with the same energy tomorrow night, now go shower!"

Looking back, Coach Cooper saw Jane and Doctor Isles still chatting animatedly. She watched the interaction between the two women with interest, the honey blonde was playing with her hair, curling it around her little finger to leave the finest hint of wave in the locks that hung loosely around her shoulders. Jane meanwhile was leaning against the brick wall of the gym, her body language was very relaxed and with each laugh the personal space between the two women seemed to shrink.

"Rizzoli!" Coach shouted again, "I told you to go hit the showers!"

"Yeah in a minute Coach hang on."

"No Rizzoli. NOW." Cooper barked, causing the two women to jump slightly.

"Jeez I'm going. Bye Doc, I'll look up that journal for the test tomorrow." With a final smile, Jane brushed past Coach Cooper and felt her arm being gripped tightly before she heard a harsh whisper in her ear.

"I don't know what game you're playing Rizzoli. But she is a teacher and you are a pupil. You don't stand a cat in hell's chance with a woman like that. Not to mention the fact it's illegal for her to reciprocate. You got that?"

Jane didn't say anything, but Maura noticed both of her hands clenched into fists as she continued on her way to the locker room, the echo of the door slamming in frustration behind her. Maura thought she heard the dull sound of the lockers being punched before the hissing of the showers being turned on, engulfing the emotions of Jane Rizzoli.

Maura looked to Coach Cooper with caution, and saw there was anger in her eyes. As she made to leave the field, Cooper turned and looked at the startled doctor.

"I'm sorry you had to see me shout. It's just… Jane doesn't always know her boundaries around teaching staff. Especially the beautiful ones."

"What do you mean? Jane and I were just talking about the test tomorrow."

 _Hives Isles, remember you can't lie_.

"Look, I don't mean to sound like I'm jumping to conclusions, but you and Jane looked very… er- friendly. Especially for the first day back. She used the same stance with me when I transferred here last year, to the point where the boys on the team started to joke about how there was something going on between us. They thought that's why I made her quarter-back, and I was lucky the wrong people never heard it or my job could have been on the line. Just please be careful around her. I don't want any of this to backfire on you."

Maura was gobsmacked. She gently nodded her head, but for once couldn't form a reply. She picked up her bag from the bench she had placed it on earlier and headed back towards her car. Hearing footsteps behind her, she was disappointed to find it was Coach Cooper again.

"I'm sorry. Look, let me make it up to you. Can I take you out for dinner sometime?" Coach looked slightly nervous as the words came tumbling out of her mouth. She wasn't the only one to appreciate the doctor's physical appearance today.

"I think I'd like that. I haven't been back to Boston since I was nine years old, so I'm guessing things have changed."

"Ah that's great! Really. Take my number and text me?" Coach took out a pen and ripped a corner off a page in her notepad with her number and handed it to honey blonde.

Gingerly taking the piece of paper, Maura couldn't help but give a small smile.

"Yes, I'll do that. Goodnight Coach Cooper."

"Oh and Doctor Isles? Call me Riley."

"Only if you call me Maura."

"Deal. Goodnight again."

With a final wave and a wink, Riley made her way back towards the gym. Where Jane was waiting for her.

* * *

 _ **Okay so I can only apologise for the length between postings, but this one is double the length so hope that makes up for it?  
**_

 _ **(As a side note - I've been using itallics for either personal thoughts, or for flashbacks. Hope that makes the reading okay!)**_

 _ **What do we all think so far? Do we think Jane and Riley ever had anything going on? Who is this Evie character I mentioned briefly but haven't since? All of the plot lines! Thank you so much for all of the lovely reviews so far, and as this story is still a work in progress, if there's anything you'd like to see, or have any constructive criticism don't hesitate to let me know! I'd really appreciate it.**_

 _ **Just a word to the negative reviewer who said, 'Great, another original story that will never get finished' just because I quickly posted two chapters and then took my time to write the third. Oh ye of little faith! I would rather take my time and write a really great chapter for everyone, than to rush and for it to suck, and I'm sure you'd all agree :)  
I'm currently redecorating our house and then going on holiday over the next three weeks, but I've planned the next couple of chapters so I will be sure to post them at regular intervals!  
Thanks again for reading! F xx**_


	4. Chapter 4 - What?

**Chapter 4 – What?**

"Jane?"

Coach Cooper's voice echoed through the quiet female changing rooms. She had noticed that only one sports bag remained on the benches, a jersey with the number 7 still visible, had been roughly stuffed inside it, meaning Jane was still here somewhere. After checking the showers and the rest of the locker room, she could hear a faint thudding noise coming from the sports hall, _'punchbag'_ Riley thought immediately, knowing it was a familiar haunt for Jane. As she pushed open the old wooden doors into the gym, the silhouette of Jane Rizzoli was illuminated by the faint sunlight streaming in through the large windows at the top of the hall. She was throwing quick and sharp punches against the punching bag, clearly needing to release some anger.

"Rizzoli. Don't you have a home to go to?"

Riley approached the young Italian slowly, but Jane didn't reply, her punches coming more rapidly against the bag, her breathing heavier and more ragged.

"Rizzoli you're going to hurt yourself if you don't let up."

Still no reply.

"JANE! Listen to me." Riley placed her hand against Jane's left shoulder blade, as an attempt to make her hear her.

The pounding stopped. Jane dropped her bandaged hands to her sides and took a deep breath.

"Thank god for that. Are you going to tell me what the hell's made you so angry? Or do I have to guess that too? I haven't seen you like this since…"

Turning to look at Riley, she could see frustrated tears forming in Jane's eyes,

"Maura's been here a day and you're already trying to sleep with her. You tell me how I'm meant to feel. After everything we've been through, and you have the audacity to tell ME to stop flirting with her?"

The anger from her jealousy was seething through her. Coach Cooper was no longer a member of staff, she was her competition. "You could see that I like her. You could see that she likes me too and we have a connection. Yes, it's the first day, and yes I know I sound crazy, but god it's there. You can see it too! Is that why you… you want to hurt me?… So you try and get in the middle? What makes you think that's okay with me?" Jane's anger was bubbling over, her heart was pounding so loudly she could barely hear Coach Cooper's reply.

"Maura?" Riley scoffed. "Jane, I think you need to remember that it's Doctor Isles to you, as long as she is a teacher in this school you had best remember that student/teacher boundary. Remember that talk we had about it? You clearly didn't listen!"

"So what? You think the answer to me 'keeping my boundaries' is you forcing your number on her, even though you've barely spoken two words to each other, and most of those words were about how talented I am? Yeah, that really sounds like the stuff of a romance novel, she's really going to fall for that. You're more pathetic than I remember Riley." Jane started to walk back towards the changing rooms, she wasn't going to rise any further.

"Watch your mouth Rizzoli. It's Coach Cooper inside school grounds and I am not above benching you." Riley shouted after her, causing Jane to whirl around in fury and start back towards Coach Cooper.

"Benching your star player over a little jealous spat? What would your explanation be to the team huh? Just because you can't have me Riley doesn't mean you get to hurt me and my future!" Jane's face was inches away from Riley's, both pairs of eyes staring down each other, neither one wanting to break first.

"Don't you dare say anything like that again. Not ever. Especially in this school. Doctor Isles is your teacher Jane, as am I. A teacher that has also just taken my number, so if I were you, I'd let go of your silly school girl crush, walk out of that door and go home and forget why you came in here." A look of fear, anger but more noticeably guilt washed over Riley's face as she started to back slightly away from Jane, realising how they looked if anyone was to walk in.

"Why can't you understand I asked Maura out to try and detract attention from you?" Riley's voice was soft this time, as if to apologise for the tone she had just used with the young Italian. "This is to protect you and Maura. I'm not the only one that will notice if you keep flirting with her so openly. If she gets with me, neither one of you will get into trouble with the law. I'm protecting you Jane. I'm protecting you from any trouble. Trust me." Riley gently placed her hand onto Jane's arm, "Please Jane, trust me, let me do this for you."

Jane brushed off the hand quickly and laughed, "No Riley. You're not protecting me by trying to sleep with the most beautiful woman we've ever seen alright? You're really taking one for the team there aren't you? The last time I trusted you, you broke me remember. Or is that something else you'd like to forget? I'm done with you. I'm going don't worry."

Throwing down the towel that was around her neck, Jane stormed out of the gym, grabbed her bag and slammed the door to the changing rooms behind her. The echo of which, reached Riley who was still standing in the gym. Her feet glued to the floor as the weight of the conversation seemed to crash down around her.

As the floodlights clicked off outside, Riley was plunged into almost darkness, save the last rays of sunlight trickling in through the tall windows above her.

"What have I done?" she whispered into the shadows around her as she picked up Jane's discarded towel, "Why did this have to happen again?".

 **R &I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I**

After her stand-off with Coach Cooper, all Jane wanted to do was forget. Unfortunately, that meant she had also forgotten the time, and arrived home later than usual after practice. Angela Rizzoli was not impressed.

"JANE CLEMENTINE RIZZOLI, WHAT TIME DO YOU CALL THIS?" the matriarch shouted as soon as Jane's foot passed the Rizzoli threshold.

"Jeez Ma, I was at practice! You know it starts the first day of term!"

"I'm well aware of that Jane, Frankie got home an hour ago. So, I'm going to ask you again, where have you been?" Angela had come away from her seat at the dinner table, her hands placed firmly on her hips. Frankie, Tommy and Frank Sr. all ducked their heads lower into their pasta, afraid of what was to come.

"I was…. In the gym." Jane replied calmly, hoping to god her ma didn't question her further, she wasn't quick on her feet when it came to having to lie on the spot.

"In the gym? Is practice not enough of a work out for you, when you know your mother has been slaving all afternoon to make sure you have some a wholesome homecooked meal on the table?" A groan echoed around the table as the male Rizzoli's knew Jane had walked right into that one.

"I'm sorry Ma okay, I lost track of time." She hadn't technically lied… she had been in the gym and she had been working out; but she wasn't about to tell her mother about the argument with her football coach.

"Well… er-sit down and eat your lasagne." Surprised faces greeted Jane as she sat down. Not once in their memory had Jane Rizzoli ever backed down from an argument, or apologised.

Inhaling her food in record time, Jane asked to be excused and ran up to her room, amid shouts of confusion from Frank Sr. about why she wasn't watching the game with her brothers. When she was finally alone, she lay down on her bed, glancing around the room at her beloved Red Sox posters when the weight of her day finally sunk in and for the first time she could think about what had happened.

"Day one Rizzoli. The first day of the school year and you've already flirted with one teacher and argued with another one. At least I killed on the football field, right?" She wondered aloud to herself, she started to think about Doctor Isles. She then thought about Coach Cooper. "She wouldn't fall for a douchebag like Cooper would she?"

 _You did_. A voice in her mind chipped in.

"That was a mistake, I was 16 and an idiot." She answered back,

 _We all make them, no matter what your age, even perfect Doctor Isles_.

"Shut up!" burying her face in her pillow she missed the quiet click of the bedroom door opening.

"Hey Janie?" It was Frankie.

"Hey little brother… I'm sorry, I'm just not in the mood to talk right now."

"Yeah I noticed," he shrugged his shoulders and sat on the edge of her bed. "I just wanted to see if I could do anything? I know I'm only 16, but I can listen? You shouldn't' be this stressed on the first day Jane."

"Thanks Frankie, I really appreciate it. But it's not something I wanna talk about right now."

Looking disheartened, Frankie nodded his head and stood up to leave,

"Hey Frankie? I promise though. If I ever do, I'll come to you okay? You're a good brother."

"Okay Jane" Returning Frankie's smile as he left the room, she closed her eyes and prayed day two wasn't going to be as eventful.

The last thought Jane had before she drifted off to sleep was, _I didn't mean this when I said 'bring it on'._

* * *

 **SO! It's been a while since I uploaded, apologies! Holiday's and new bathrooms really don't go well with trying to proof read/publish my story. However! I also have ANOTHER CHAPTER to upload after this, hopefully to make up for it! As always, reviews are more than welcome :) F xx**


	5. Chapter 5 - How?

Chapter 5 – How?

"A D? But… what? How?" a furious Jane had stormed through the corridors to find her friends, they were all laughing in the cafeteria, not a care in the world, that was until Jane let loose her frustration that had been building ever since her argument with Coach Cooper the previous night. She had just picked up her test from Doctor Isles' new 'Marked Work' tray outside of her room, and she wasn't impressed with her results.

Steve grabbed the test from her and let out a low whistle, "Damn Rizzoli… what happened? Even I got a C."

" _You_ got a C? She hates me. She clearly hates me. That's the only reason." Jane flopped down on the table in front of her, her wild curls hiding her from the cruel world that was the marking system of high school. _She looked as though she was impressed with my answers in form time, she was smiling at me all morning, she looked so genuine when she told me she could tell I tried really hard. Why has she marked me so low?_

"Frost… what did you get?" She sheepishly peered through her mane at her best friend, hoping for some solidarity.

Frost however blushed and quickly looked down at his food.

"What?" she insisted, her head rising slowly out of her arms, glaring at her best friend, dark chocolate eyes staring down even deeper mahogany ones.

"I…erm… got an A." Instinctively ducking his head, after many years of knowing the fiery Rizzoli he wanted to give himself the best chance of not being beaten up before he'd eaten his sandwich.

Letting out a disappointed howl, Jane disappeared back into her curls, _there was Cooper's excuse to bench her from the team_. "AN A? Oh man. Cooper is never gonna keep me on the team at this rate. My life is over. Frost, say a prayer for me. Tell my ma I loved her really. I'll never forget the gnocchi…OW!"

A soft punch to the shoulder broke her dramatic monologue, "Calm down Rizzoli, I'm sure Dr. Isles will let you make up the test, no biggie. It was only that stupid 'Get to know your Science' quiz anyway, I'm sure she wasn't expecting much after a whole summer of no studying! See, it even says here to go see her after school. Go sort it out before Coach Cooper comes down hard on you… again! She's already got Davies and Thompson benched for the next couple of practices."

"Seriously? They're benched? But they're our best defence! It's only the second day of school! What is Cooper playing at?"

"Yeah, I think Isles gave them an E on their quiz. Cooper was not impressed. Never seen her yell like that before. It was scary, I wonder who's pissed her off to get that reaction?" Frost looked directly at Jane, but she pretended not to notice him, he knew something had happened after practice, the tension was too high between the two women for it to just blow over. But he knew how Jane worked, she needed to be ready to feel comfortable enough to tell him.

"We've got Doctor Isles again last period, I'll hang back and see her after class. She can't tell me I'm that bad right?" Admitting defeat, she finally took her peanut butter and fluff sandwich out of her bag, the taste releasing instant endorphins and sending a warmth throughout her body, slowly bringing her heart rate back to normal.

"Well that depends," Frost felt brave enough to chime in, "you are pretty terrible at Biology… you wearing your lucky underwear?"

The whole table erupted into laughter, Jane blushed and finally gave in and started laughing too, slowly forgetting about all the anger she had held when she entered the cafeteria. However, a strange emotion was starting to overcome her. Nerves? Was she nervous to see Dr. Isles? Surely not. ' _woman up Rizzoli. You saw her this morning and you were fine! It's just Doctor Isles…. Absolutely gorgeous, wonderful Doctor Isles.'_

Knowing that she had to see Dr Isles later that day alone, the once cocky and confident Jane Rizzoli turned into a nervous wreck. She couldn't concentrate on any of her work, her palms were sweaty and when she got called on in her maths class to explain what Pythagoras' Theorem was, the only word she could muster was, 'triangles?' Much to the amusement of her classmates.

She had seen Doctor Isles talking to Coach Cooper in the hall numerous times that day on her way to her other classes, they looked friendly, but Jane was relieved _(why am I relieved?)_ to see nothing more than that in Maura's eyes. Maura on one hand had always turned to say hello to Jane and whoever she was walking with, whereas Riley had completely ignored her every time, until she was walking with Frost who she uncharacteristically high-fived instead.

"Okay that was weird." Frost muttered as they passed Coach, "she would never intentionally speak to me before you. You're like the chosen one with her. What's going on Jane?" He looked worried.

"Not now okay. But I may have pissed off Cooper." She whispered, looking around to see if anyone heard her.

"Jane." Frost warned, "You're the reason that half the team are scared to go to practice? Jeez." He let out a deep sigh, "You better hope no one finds out or you're dead meat."

"You're telling me! I didn't want this to happen, but she… it doesn't matter. Let's get to Biology, we'll be late!"

Shaking his head at how close he'd been to getting Jane to tell him the truth, he followed her into their new favourite lesson. "Yeah we know how eager you are to get there!"

She punched him on the shoulder as they parted ways to go to their respective seats. He laughed as he watched Jane's expression change to one of a child who had been left in a sweet shop by themselves, as the beautiful doctor sat on Jane's desk to chat before the lesson began. If Frost didn't know any better, he'd say the two had known each other for years. The ease at which they talked animatedly to each other, and the familiarity with which the doctor would place her hand on Jane's shoulder as she laughed. He had to admit he didn't blame Jane for ogling the doctor the way she did. Doctor Isles had chosen an emerald green dress that again was a perfect cut for her, the shade perfectly matched not only her hazel eyes, but her beautiful honey-blonde locks as well, and Frost for the first time saw shades of auburn he hadn't noticed before. He noticed the doctor wink at Jane before calling the class to order, when he finished unpacking his things, he caught Jane's attention and mouthed at her, "Lucky son of a bitch." She grinned like a Cheshire cat mouthing, "I know!" Back at Frost, _Some people have all the luck._

 _….._

As the final bell of the day sounded, Jane and Frost along with their peers started to pack their things away.

"Thank you for your attention today class! And well done for your first test results, next lesson you may sit wherever you like!"

A cheer ruptured through the class amongst many, 'Thanks Doc!' 'Thank you Doctor Isles!"

"Miss Rizzoli if you can remember to stay please?"

Frost smirked once again and whispered, "Be good" running away before Jane had a chance to hit him. Jane smiled as she sat on her desk facing Doctor Isles, "Of course Doctor."

Maura felt instant goosebumps at the deep, scintillating voice of Jane Rizzoli. Closing the classroom door behind the last student, she made her way back to her desk, collecting any stray textbooks as she went, she could feel the eyes of Jane Rizzoli burning into her. Taking a deep breath, she finally looked up, the textbooks almost dropping from her finger tips as she saw the undeniable, raw, burning lust that was engrained into the young Italian's eyes.

"Jane… I" but the thought was gone.

She moved closer to Jane, very aware of keeping the textbooks between them as a safety precaution. Their body language changed so fluidly, Jane turned more squarely to face Doctor Isles, her legs unintentionally parting ever so slightly. Maura's eyes flicked down to observe the subtle action, and felt the warm sensation between her own thighs returning.

"Jane…" she tried again, this time finding her voice. "I wanted to see you about your test."

"Doc, you told me this morning you could see I'd tried really hard, you were nothing but encouraging to me, yet I pick up my paper that has a big fat 'D' on it and a note to see you…not that I'm complaining of course." A smirk followed Jane's statement, and she could tell she was having the desired effect on Doctor Isles.

"I need to confess something." Maura walked around to the other side of her desk and sat down, depositing the textbooks and picking up a small cube, her fingers turning it over and over.

"We aren't in church doc, you don't have to be so nervous." Adjusting herself so she was facing Maura yet again, Jane noticed the cube.

"Is that one of those fidget cubes? I thought they were just an advertising ploy on Amazon." She said laughing.

"Yes… it's actually proven to help the effects of anxiety and also ADD; on each of the six sides there's something different to play with; one side clicks, one side you can roll. One side is actually supposed to represent a smooth worry stone often used in Chinese tradition. I find it's very efficient for-"

"Doc…" Jane said softly, "You don't have to be nervous around me. It's okay."

"You do make me nervous Jane, I can't explain it. You probably think I'm silly. A grown woman playing with a toy."

"Hey," Jane stood up and moved closer, taking the cube and Maura's hand into her own, "if it helps you. It's not a silly toy is it? In fact, I might have to borrow it for when I do my homework. My attention is similar to that of a magpie. Or so I've been told."

Looking confused, Maura looked up into the smiling face of the Italian, not removing Jane's hand, "Oh! You mean because in popular culture magpies are associated with shiny things, and are therefore distracted easily." She laughed nervously, "sorry…I don't quite understand most things to do with sarcasm or slang, by speaking my findings out loud it helps me to process it so I can identify it in the future."

"Never apologise for your quirks, they make you, you. It's what makes me undeniably and uncontrollably attracted to you." The spark as they touched had grown steadily stronger the longer the contact had been sustained between them. It made them study their fingers closer, trying to grasp what it was that made them feel so strongly towards each other after only 24 hours. It was insane. It was so wrong. But why did it feel normal? Why did it feel right?

Jane looked up at Maura, her eyes longingly wanting her to put into words what it was they were both feeling.

"I think maybe we should leave that conversation there for today." Maura broke their eye contact and looked down at the papers on her desk.

"The reason I really brought you here." Handing Jane a piece of paper, Maura watched her eyes go wide as she realised what it was.

"But I have my paper, I got a D?" she asked uncertainly.

"No Jane, I may have told a little white lie. This is your original paper. You got an A."

Watching the smile break on Jane's face, Maura's heart skipped a beat.

"But what? Why? I've been beating myself up all day wondering what I did wrong!"

"No Jane nothing like that, in fact it was a very selfish reason of me. I wonder, where should you be right now?" Maura asked, a coy smile dancing on her lips.

"Practice… why?"

"And who do I get incredibly jealous by, when I think of you spending time there without me?"

"You did all this to spend some time with me?"

"Are you angry? I know how much you love practice, and I know you need to be there especially as it's only the second day, but I needed to see you. To try and talk to you about this… alone." Maura's tone was playful, and she hoped Jane would play along.

"And what Doctor Isles, was so important you needed to take me away from practice to tell me?" Jane had caught on, and was matching Maura for coyness. The heat between the two women rising by the second.

"I like you Jane. I really, really like you, and I know you feel it too. I know I'm your teacher, I know there's six years between us, but there's something that science can't process or explain to me how I feel like this, and that scares me. Science has never let me down before"

Jane's expression was unreadable and Maura started to panic.

"Jane I'm so sorry, please just ignore this ever happened. I can never read social cues well and I must have misjusg-"

Lips. Jane's lips had closed on hers and the sense of euphoria she felt was nothing she had ever experienced or dreamed of before. Through the fireworksMaura's hands came up to Jane's face, softly caressing the dimples she had longed to touch. Jane's hands however had come to rest either side of Maura's waist, pulling their bodies flush against each other.

"You didn't misjudge how I feel. I have never felt this way about anyone… ever! Let alone after 2 days! This is crazy. All I have done since we met is think about you. I have constantly craved to have you look at me just one more time, or speak to me, the hours I've spent daydreaming about your lips touching mine. Doctor Isles… can we do this?"

"Jane, if we are to do this you need to call me Maura." Sharing a smile, the older woman continued, not believing how comfortable and safe she felt in Jane's arms. "This is dangerous. If we get caught… We shouldn't Jane. We-we can't. Oh god we can't."

"Maura please. You know this feels right. You can feel the electricity every time we touch. This isn't a coincidence. We can do this." Jane's hands clutched to the Maura's hips, not wanting – or willing- to let her go.

"I think we need time to think. Coach Cooper will be waiting for you at practice. Thank you Miss Rizzoli you are free to go." Maura turned, trying to escape from Jane's embrace, but Jane saw the hesitation and hung on to it, pulling Maura gently back towards her.

"Please don't dismiss me or these feelings right away okay? Promise me that when you say you're going to think about it, you actually will? Please Maura. That kiss was perfect. My hands upon yours, our bodies together, don't you agree it feels so right?"

Turning to look at Jane, she reached out and took her hand once more. "Jane, that kiss was perfect. I want nothing more than pursue whatever this is between us, because you're right I've never felt anything like that, not even close, but right now my head is taking over my heart. Please let me think about this. We both have a lot to lose if anything goes wrong."

Jane paused before she spoke, "I think you should think on the bleachers. I hear they've got a great view of the potential talent of this school." Jane took Maura's hand, brought it to her lips and kissed it softly, "I will wait for as long as it takes. I know this is right. _We_ are right."

Maura continued to look at her hand long after Jane had left her classroom, the skin on her hand still burning from the touch of the young Italian's soft lips.

Only yesterday she was excited to embark on her new career path, maybe meet someone on the staff and finally feel like she belonged somewhere. Forty-eight hours later and her heart was already taken, but not by a staff member but a student in her senior year. Closing her eyes and leaning against the classroom wall, Maura knew this wasn't what she bargained for when she came to this school.

 _I need some fresh air._

* * *

 **dun dun dun... what do we think? 2 in one day! I've got a lot more time to write now, so as soon as I can upload chapter 6 it'll be coming your way! :) F xx**


	6. Chapter 6 - Baby Steps

Chapter 6 - Baby Steps

"Alright team listen up! We've got our first game against South Boston High on Saturday, so this will be our last practice before the actual day, okay? I know it's only a friendly to start the season, but let's treat it like a real league game. Let's show them who's boss!"

The team roared in agreement and Riley was filled with so much pride. In that moment, she could feel the energy building between each player. A smile shone on her lips as she took a moment to silently congratulate herself on picking the best team she'd had in a very long time. However, as she glanced around at her team, she noticed one tall figure with wild curly hair was missing from the line-up.

"Guys where's Rizzoli? I saw her in the hall before last period, it's not like her to be late" _to practice anyway_. She raised her eyebrow at Frankie, Frost and Steve waiting for them to explain.

"Oh yeah sorry Coach, Dr. Isles asked Jane to stay behind after class to go over her test, give her a few pointers on what to revise for next time." Replied Frost, and as much as she didn't want to, Riley trusted her gut instinct that said he wasn't lying, especially as the other boys were nodding in unison.

"Yeah coach, Jane was really upset about her grade at lunch, she didn't want to get benched, she's so excited for the first game!" Steve continued, "so Dr. Isles wanted to help her, you know, still be able to play."

 _Oh did she now?_ "Right…. Okay team, start the usual warm up. Five laps, then practice some footwork. I'm going to go retrieve Miss Rizzoli. We can't exactly have a successful practice if the quarterback isn't here!"

Leaving the team to their well-known warm ups, Coach Cooper sprinted across the field back to the gym, power walking through the corridors to try and pull Jane back into practice, she slowed down however when she could hear two people talking up ahead. Her feet suddenly became glued to the floor when she could finally distinguish the words coming from the classroom in front of her.

 _"I think we need time to think… Coach Cooper will be waiting for you Miss Rizzoli."_

 _"Please don't dismiss me or these feelings right away okay? Promise me that when you say you're going to think about it, you actually will? Please Maura. That kiss was perfect..._

"Shit…" Riley whispered. As she peered in through one of the few windows that wasn't obscured by science posters, she could see the tall figure that should be at her practice, standing between Maura's slightly parted thighs, their bodies pressed flush together, Jane's hands resting on the older woman's hips. Riley looked up into the expression on Maura's face and Riley instantly recognised the confused, fearful yet lusting look that lingered in her hazel eyes.

"Goddamn it Rizzoli. You've done it again."

Turning swiftly on her heel, Riley jogged back to practice trying to push the images of the scene she just saw out of her head, all the while suppressing the feeling of jealousy that had started to bubble up inside of her.

"Rizzoli not with you, Coach?" Steve shouted over as soon as he saw Coach returning to the field looking slightly shaken.

"She'll be here soon Steve. It looked like they were just finishing up. Frost help Steve to grab the training dummies and let's start some defence practice."

R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I

"RIZZOLI. LATE. BENCH!" Riley shouted across the field as Jane emerged from the main school building a few minutes later, her cheeks slightly flushed.

"WHAT? WHY?" her face dropped and the colour instantly drained from her cheeks.

Riley had jogged towards Jane and stopped just short of her, not wanting the wrath of Jane Rizzoli to echo across the field, though she was sure the rest of the team were so fully engaged in practice they wouldn't notice if it did.

"I don't tolerate lateness Jane. It's the same no matter who you are, if you want to be on this team, be the best and play in every game? Then you make sure you damn well turn up on time." Looking Jane directly in the eyes, she added, "Your teammates and I deserve that commitment from you." There wasn't any malice in her voice this time, thought Jane, but it still sucked to hear her say that, especially when she had an actual reason to be late.

"Doctor Isles asked to see me about my test. This wasn't me bending the rules and not being committed. You know how much I love playing football! I told Frost-"

"Yes, Mr. Frost AND your brother AND Steve told me about your 'extra tuition' and I'm still not accepting it. Your teammates are already changed, warmed up and practicing their plays for the game next week, and you're only just arriving, what kind of example does that set if I let you join in now?" Riley's voice remained gentle, she wanted to let Jane know she wasn't being an ass purely out of spite; but because she already had two of her teammates sitting practice out for doing less.

"This isn't fair Riley! You do this and you've screwed up the whole team morale for the first game. I'm getting changed and I'm getting on that field. You're not stopping me from playing." Jane could feel herself getting more and more agitated by the minute, anger was bubbling up inside of her and she was struggling to control it. She somehow managed to keep her voice low, knowing full well the consequences if she was heard calling her coach by her first name. She knew she sounded like an ass but she just couldn't stop.

"Jane for God's sake, I saw what you were doing in that classroom." Riley hissed.

Jane's face dropped. _Fuck._

"Don't you tell me you weren't bending the rules when you were pressed up against her, thinking of anything but football and your teammates." To the untrained eye, the two looked like they were about to butt heads, but Riley knew they had to break eye contact and move away and they'd better do it quickly. Jane's anger had started to dissolve, and a sense of fear and loss at the thought of not playing began to set in. When Riley saw Jane uncharacteristically drop her guard, she took a deep breath and continued.

"Fine Jane. You can join in, but just this once. Only because I want more than anything else for this team to have positive vibes to start their season. But I swear, if you put practice second to your hormones again you will be benched not only for one game, but for however many I see fit do you understand?" The conviction in Riley's voice scared Jane, causing goosebumps to erupt all over the surface of her skin. Jane _had_ been putting her feelings first, Cooper was right. From now on she needed to work on re-balancing her focus; more on football and less on the constant throbbing that was between her thighs.

R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I

"TOUCHDOWN! YES RIZZOLI! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"

As Jane did a lap of honour around the field nearly thirty minutes later, she couldn't have felt more alive. She finished receiving her last high five's and took a deep breath. Every second she spent on that field, she knew she belonged out there. Until yesterday no feeling came close, _was it really just yesterday?_ Except now when she closed her eyes, a certain honey-blonde with the sexiest body she'd ever seen, flooded her thoughts.

"Nice to see you listened to me for a change. Good job." Riley smiled as Jane came near her, raising her hand for a high five from the brunette. As their hands met, Jane thought she saw something flash across her coach's eyes, something she hadn't seen for almost a year and it unnerved her.

 _Why now?_

Goosebumps covered Jane's arms as she felt a shiver run down her spine; and the hairs that were now standing up on the back of her neck made her feel uneasy. Jane laughed nervously in agreement, "Gotta keep on your good side coach." Luckily she caught Frost's eye over Riley's shoulder, using that opportunity to get away by darting around the smaller frame of her coach.

"Yo Jane, you gonna tell me what's going on?" Frost asked quietly, grabbing the opportunity to ask while giving his teammate the last high five of the team.

"Um… I do. But I can't…. right now." She added, seeing the confusion spread across her best friend's face. "You wanna go grab a slice of pizza?" By changing the subject Frost knew Jane was nervous. She trusted him with her life, but was she ready to admit to him just exactly what was going on with her? Especially when she didn't really know herself.

"Sure Jane, we can have a chat just me and you okay?" He smiled reassuring her, "I'll drive? See you out here in 20… but er, Frankie won't let us go for food without him."

"Reckon we can lose him?" Jane asked her eyes lighting up.

"Jane." Frost warned.

"Fiiiiiine, we'll babysit him."

As they walked back to the lockers to take a well-earned shower, elsewhere in the building Maura had just finished marking the last few pieces of work from her junior class. She looked around at her classroom and realised just how much she couldn't wait to transform it. She imagined when the peeling paint would no longer be an eye-sore and the windows opened properly without sticking. Her order for more up-to-date posters than the faded ones on the walls had been cleared this morning by the headmaster, however the ones she had brought with her were already strategically placed around the room (along with a few reminders about the consequences of late homework).

Pleased with her initial progress she quickly decided that was enough for one day when she heard her stomach rumble. Checking her watch, she realised it was already 5pm. She had took substantially longer marking than usual, thanks to the memory of a certain Italian that had been running through her mind for the last ninety minutes. Turning off the lights and locking the door, she made her way towards the carpark when she heard a familiar voice call her name.

"Doctor Isles! Hey!" turning around to face a very sexy, albeit freshly showered and rosy-cheeked Jane Rizzoli, Maura couldn't help but melt at the sight. Her head was fighting hard to block out the powerful emotions her heart was beating out. She sobered up quickly however, when she noticed Jane's younger brother Frankie and best friend Barry Frost tagging along too. Regaining her professionalism, she greeted the group with her best smile.

"Good evening Miss Rizzoli" then turning her head towards the boys, "Frankie, Barry, it's nice to see you. Did you have a good practice?"

Frankie hadn't had much contact with Maura yet, which resulted in a stammering mess of a boy when he tried to reply, luckily Frost jumped in.

"Sorry about him Doc, he er-got hit in the head… twice."

"Practice was great though!" Jane interrupted, wanting the attention to focus back on her, "I made some great passes, and Coach seems to be really impressed with how the team is working together."

With Frankie still drooling, Frost started chuckling at how much Doctor Isles seem to affect both of the Rizzoli siblings, noticing this as well, Maura blushed.

"You seem very pleased with your performance Jane. I can't wait to see you in action, I'll notice if you live up to your expectations." Maura winked at Jane, hoping the boys wouldn't notice the effect it had on brunette.

"Yeah you could say Cooper has a soft spot for you Jane. Letting you still join in practice when you were late, no offence doc!" he added, not wanting Doctor Isles to feel guilty. "Remember when she had me benched for wearing the wrong socks to the game? Still blame her for why we lost that one." Frost laughed, but noticed Dr. Isles visibly stiffen at the mention of Riley's name, and instantly wondered if it had something to do with what Jane was keeping from him.

"Nah she doesn't Frost, come on. I just told her how it was. Anyway who'd want to bench the star player?" It was her turn to wink at Maura before she continued, "We were just going to grab some pizza…" Jane stalled, her confidence momentarily failing, "You could-er come if you like? You know… if you wanted to?"

Frost and Frankie stared at Jane in disbelief, not catching how the intensity of the gaze between the two women didn't falter for a second. _She is ridiculously cute when she's nervous. But you can't do this Isles. Those dimples will not get the better of you._

"If it wasn't wildly inappropriate Jane, I would love to come with you." Maura bit her bottom lip slightly, hating the fact she couldn't just arrange to meet with Jane after school like she would anyone else of potential significance.

Breaking eye contact with the brunette, she remembered the boys were still looking at her dumbfoundedly, "I do wish the three of you a lovely evening. Jane before you go, could you quickly help carry this to my car for me please?"

"Yeah sure!" Cue Frost and Frankie holding on to each other for support from laughing too hard at Jane's eagerness. She followed the clacking of heels on the concrete floor to Maura's shiny new Mercedes and helped her unload the box full of exercise books into the boot.

"So…have you had a chance to think?" Jane asked nervously, wanting so much for the answer to be yes.

"You mean since an hour ago when you were between my thighs and had your tongue in my mouth?" Maura smirked at the effect she was clearly having on Jane.

"My, my you're getting good at the whole sarcasm thing Dr. Isles." Jane leaned closer to Maura, her body moulding to the slender shape of the sports car.

"Truthfully though Jane, I have been thinking. I can feel the attraction between us and my god I can't deny the effect you have on me when you smile, or come close to me, or say my name… but my head is telling me no too loudly at the moment. I'm sorry. I just can't think of a way this can be possible."

But Jane wasn't going to take no for an answer,

"I have an idea… why don't we start slowly? I give you my number, we text and get to know each other outside of school. Get to know me as Jane the potential girlfriend. Not Jane Rizzoli who aces your quizzes in class."

With a flash of her famous Rizzoli smile, Maura hesitated once more and Jane decided to push her luck.

"Please Maura just take this." And handed Maura a piece of paper.

"How long have you had your number written on this?" She asked coyly, shifting her body to become closer still to the young brunette.

"Since about 9.07am yesterday." Jane admitted with a cheeky smile. Softly hitting Jane's arm Maura pocketed the paper.

"I have to say Jane you are persistent. Now stop flirting and go and meet your friends! Maybe, and just a maybe you'll get a text later tonight." With a final wink, Jane watched every mouth-watering curve of Maura disappear into the driver's seat. As she walked away, Jane heard her phone beep signalling a text.

 _Please try and at least put something green on your pizza? For me?_ _? M xx_

 _Erm no, green? Gross! J xx_

 _Jane! You have no idea how many nutrients are in greens that you need at your age! M xx_

 _Maybe you'll just have to come with us to make sure I do it won't you? J xx_

 _Nice try Jane, enjoy_ _? M xx_

* * *

 _Okay so, my PGCE is taking over my life but I hope to be able to update more now I'm finally on placement! Thank you for all of the continued support! F xx_


	7. Chapter 7 - Something Green

Chapter 7

"Spill."

They had barely slid into their booth when the demand tumbled out of Frost's mouth, knowing full well if he waited any longer Jane would find a reason to worm her way out of it.

"Can we not even order first? Jeez I'm starving."

As if on cue, Jane's stomach rumbled so loudly it caused Frost to break his serious stare and start laughing at his best friend.

"Fine. But I'm going to go order so you can't escape, I know you Rizzoli. Pepperoni right?"

"I thought you ' _knew me'"_ Jane mimicked, "Plus make that double pepperoni… with a stuffed crust!"

Frost raised his eyebrow at her, knowing full well Angela would have another dinner ready and waiting for her when she got home.

"What? I'm hungry. Plus you know meat is protein, which I need to become big, strong athlete and beat the crap out of Southie High." She flexed her muscles as if to prove a point. Turning his back on Jane still laughing, Frost managed to catch the eye of the nearest waitress behind the counter and ordered for the three of them. Frost knew he had bought some time alone with Jane when Frankie realised he had some spare change for the arcade games at the back of the restaurant.

 _Shit, okay. Play it cool Rizzoli. Just tell him the facts. And let him make up his own mind? God No. But does that mean I have to tell him about Riley too? Fuck… he's too smart to just let it go_ …

As her inner monologue raged inside, Jane ran her fingers through her hair. Noticing it had only become bigger after practice, she decided there was no option but to tie it back as it would only distract her more, making sure to leave her signature curl to hang down on the left side of her temple. _No more distractions._ Frost was observing his best friend closely, and knew as soon as she put her hair up she meant business. Deciding it was cruel to make her wait any longer, he re-joined her at the booth.

"You ready?" he asked, his voice was gentle as if asking Jane's permission.

"Yes. But only if you agree to not say anything until I'm done?"

"You have my word Jane."

"Okay…" _Here goes nothing._

After ten minutes of solid talking, Jane took a deep breath as she finished with what just happened at Maura's car and immediately she was trying to understand the facial expressions of her best friend. His jaw had dropped somewhere during the second and third minute of her story and he hadn't moved since.

"Do I have to check for a pulse?" she laughed nervously and reached out her hand to feel his wrist for a heartbeat.

"Double pepperoni with stuffed crust and three Pepsi's?" the waitress looked between the two teenagers, confused as to why Frost had his mouth wide open with Jane's fingers resting on his wrist, the Italian looked apologetic as she moved away and mumbled a polite 'thank you'.

"Oh lord this tastes good." Jane said through a mouth full of cheese and pepperoni, "Frost come on man, you can't miss out on this pizza."

He blinked. Regaining some movement in his facial muscles, he looked down as he reached out for a slice of pizza. He chewed for a few seconds, then looked Jane right in the eye.

"I fucking knew it Rizzoli. You lucky son of a bitch." He broke out into the biggest grin Jane had ever seen.

"First Cooper then Doctor Isles? Jeez, no wonder you never banged any of the guys on the team."

"Hey! … but true."

They both started laughing and started to inhale their well-earned meal, the expression on Frost's face continuously changing between impressed and astounded.

"Guys you could have shouted! Half is gone already!" Frankie whined as he dashed back over to the booth.

Noticing the grins on both his big sister's and Frost's faces, he had to ask, "What have you two been talking about? You look guilty about something…" the words slightly garbled as he tried to talk through a mouthful of cheese.

They both burst out laughing again.

"Never you mind little bro. Now eat before Ma rings us and asks why we aren't home yet!"

Feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket, she eagerly reached down to grab it hoping it was from Maura not Angela. It was! Even better than that, there were two.

Giddy with excitement, _get a grip Rizzoli you're not 13_ , she unlocked her phone.

The first was a picture message of a beautifully prepared salad with thin slices of chicken, a sprinkling of diced bacon and croutons, dressing on the side with the caption: _I'm telling myself you're having this instead, M xx_

The second, was a message that simply read:

 _I do hope you're having a lovely night, I wish I could be there spending time with you. I can't wait to get to know you better, M xx_

"Anyone interesting?" She heard Frost smugly ask somewhere outside of her little bubble.

Ignoring his remark she took a photo of the empty plate to send back, adding: _"Now you'll never know if I did add anything green_ _?_ _￢ﾀﾝ_ _J xx_

 **R &I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I**

On the journey back to Rizzoli household, Frost kept shaking his head and muttering 'Damn' under his breath.

Frankie was too absorbed in his phone to notice, but Jane was slowly turning a deep shade of crimson wishing her best friend would stop, luckily, he was about to pull onto her driveway.

"Frost seriously, you can't tell anyone." She whispered as soon as Frankie was already halfway towards the front door.

"Jane. Even though it's killing me not to brag about your conquests. The conquests that would make you LEGENDARY. Don't worry. I'll keep both of your secrets safe." A cheeky wink punctuated the end of his promise, followed by the famous Rizzoli eyeroll.

"See you tomorrow douchebag."

"If you don't get any better offers I assume? Your phone has been going off all night."

"FROST!"

As she slammed the car door all she could hear was Frost shouting, "Send my love!... oh and make sure you screenshot any pictures!"

"Boys." She muttered as stepped over the threshold, the delicious smell of lasagne and garlic bread filling her nostrils, making her mouth water instantly.

"Frankie? Jane? Help me set up for dinner! The cutlery won't set itself!" The voice of the matriarch echoed through from the kitchen.

"Sure Ma. Hold on."

Quickly dropping her bag off in her room, she took a moment to look at her phone. Another message.

 _I will assume you didn't finish that all yourself Jane, I'll have to use my imagination to think of what actually did pass those gorgeous lips of yours. Did you have a good evening? M xx_

"Damn." She mumbled to herself. Now all she could do was overthink about sending the wrong reply. Would Maura think she was too needy? Not interested enough? What if she couldn't understand Jane's sarcasm through text?

 _Deep breath Rizzoli. Texting girls has never been your strong point, I guess it's time to learn!_

 _Hey Maur,_ she typed nervously, _it was cool spending some time with Frost (and Frankie I guess) I've just got home and Ma has just shouted dinner is ready, so I guess I'd better hurry before she comes and drags me down! I wish I could spend some more time just the two of us… would you maybe wanna go for food or coffee one night? You'll be able to see in person what passes through my lips…_

 _Send._

Panic. Instant panic wondering whether that message was okay, was it too soon to ask her out? After a few seconds of deliberation her phone vibrated. Relief flooding through her.

 _JANE RIZZOLI YOU'RE EATING AGAIN?_

Dumbstruck over the direct tone of the text, Jane couldn't help but laugh at picturing the outrage on Maura's face right now. It was then, her phone buzzed again.

 _Jane I'm so sorry I didn't mean that to sound so rude. I just thought pizza was your dinner for tonight and I realised I can't force my healthy eating stance onto you! (Not yet anyway) Forgive me? M xx_

 _P.S. I'd love to go out with you… but it might have to be dinner at mine as we can't risk anywhere public_ _._ _Would that be okay? M xx_

 _HA! It's okay Maur. I have a fast metabolism and because I play lots of sports I tell myself I need the carbs and protein to be strong.(muscle emoji) Total lie when it comes in the form of a stuffed crust pizza, but still! And I kinda didn't tell Ma we were going for pizza… usually she wouldn't cook as well, but I felt bad telling her at the last minute as she loves cooking for all of us. J xx_

 _P.S. I'd love to come over to your place, but not if there's anything green!_

"JANIE! Come and help your brother!"

"Maaaa I'm coming!"

Her phone buzzed.

 _No green? You sure about that?_

Seconds later Jane had received a picture message that made her moan loudly, clenching both of her fists in frustration. It was a matching set of emerald green lacy underwear with silver thread snaking its way through the design. It was new in the box with the tissue paper still wrapped luxuriously around the soft edges of the fabric. Taking a few seconds to take some deep breaths as her thighs took their turn to throb, keeping the warmth that was building firmly between her thighs.

 _Now that's the kind of green I could get used to…. Tomorrow too soon?_ she eagerly typed back, praying that her enthusiasm wouldn't lead to an autocorrect nightmare.

 _Tomorrow would be perfect. Meet me at my house around 5? M xx_

 _I can't wait… although I do have to go because my Ma will definitely be sending a search party for me. Text you later if that's okay? J xx_

 _More than okay. Oh and Jane? Don't blush too hard over dinner, wouldn't want anyone suspecting anything_ _? M xx_

* * *

Okay so full time teaching placements are hard work! Apologies for the delay in uploading but thank you to all of those who are still with me! F xx


	8. Chapter 8 - The Games you Play

At the dinner table, Jane was unusually quiet, her mind pondering over thousands of different scenarios that could unfold.

 _24 hours from now I'll be there. In her house. Just 24 hours…_

 _What will she wear?_

 _"Oh God… What should I wear?_

 _"Will she be wearing that lingerie when she opens the door?_

 _"Oh God… I don't have anything that nice! Or even remotely sexy… Does she expect me to…?_

"Janie honey, what's wrong? You've barely touched your lasagne."

The voice of her mother suddenly permeated her thoughts. Thoughts that should never be associated with the matriarch, the surprise shook Jane back into reality.  
"Sorry Ma, just thinking about the game next week. Coach gave us some new plays to try out."

"Oh yeah Janie? Like what? I thought that coach of yours had got a good strategy down?" Frank Snr asked through a mouthful of garlic bread.

 _Shit. I didn't think this through._

Jane looked desperately at Frankie to save her, confused as to what her sister had to hide, her brother took control of the conversation, steering their Pop's gaze away from his only daughter. Mouthing a quick _'thank you'_ she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, as she turned back to her plate and took another bite of her dinner, she opened the message on her phone. A loud moan suddenly escaped her mouth. Every head at the table turned to look at the outburst.

" _Oh shit that was out loud wasn't it?_ Jane panicked and had to juggle chewing, swallowing and not choking before finally saying "this is so good Ma".

Still sceptical at their daughter's outburst, everyone returned to their meal and started their conversations back up about their respective days. Jane didn't notice, but Frankie was eyeing her with suspicion, he knew his sister was hiding something ever since the start of term. He just wished she would trust him enough to tell him. She re-read the message again, not believing her eyes.

 _"I couldn't help it. I really wanted to show you something…_

Attached was a picture of Maura standing in front of a full-length mirror. The lacy, emerald green underwear from earlier seemed to be moulded onto every inch of her skin. The balconette bra mercilessly pushing the honey blonde's breasts further together than Jane ever thought possible. She wanted oh so badly to get lost in that sexy abyss. The material of the high-legged thong looked painted, sculpted on her body, encompassing every curve Maura possessed. Jane noticed the blonde was barefoot on what looked like a luxurious white carpet, an opaque black lace robe delicately caressing her ivory, freckle-kissed shoulders.

Another moan wanted to escape, but Jane managed to disguise it as a cough as she squeezed her thighs tighter together. Thanking whoever was watching over her that she wasn't wearing anything light coloured, in anticipation of when gravity would take its toll.

 _Please God let dinner be over soon and I hide in my bedroom._

"Ang you bringing the cannoli to the sofa? The game's about to start!" Her Pop barked towards his wife, who was already cleaning up in the kitchen.

"Only if you bring those dishes in Frank!" she replied in her signature raspy tone, knowing once her husband sat down he wouldn't move for the rest of the night. Frank knowing he'd been caught, shuffled into the kitchen still grumbling.

Meanwhile, Tommy and Frankie had begun tackling each other on the way to the sofa. Their squabbling over high scores broke Jane out of her thoughts, just as they crashed into her, knocking her chair onto the floor.

"ARGH!"

The Rizzoli brothers froze. They knew the wrath of their sister was nothing to stick around for; they both attempted to escape to the neutral zone of the sofas as fast as they could.

"THAT'S IT." Jane shouted as she ran after them, catching them instantly with a brother under each arm, secure in a headlock. In their haste to break free, Frankie lashed out hitting his younger brother. In return, Tommy's elbow cut through the air, however, missed its mark and instead connected with Jane's nose. She soon felt a different type of warm sensation, this one just happened to be flowing down her face.

"SHIT TOMMY".

"JANE RIZZOLI. LANGUAGE! What have I told you about rough-housing with your brothers?" echoed through the house as Angela came sprinting towards her daughter.

"They barrelled into me! How's that my fault?" Jane huffed.

"Boys, apologise to your sister! Now, come here honey." Jane followed Angela into the kitchen where her mother was already preparing an ice pack for the swelling that was starting to take place around her nose.

"You really need to be more careful Janie, you're weeks away from being 18 you know, you'll never attract a boy looking like one of them!" Angela was smiling, and Jane knew she said it in jest, but she couldn't help feeling guilty about not being attracted to boys like the good, _straight_ , catholic daughter she had been brought up to be. As Jane stood there waiting for the blood to stop, she remembered the night, almost a year ago to the day, she had confided in Angela about being attracted to girls. It was around the time her feelings for Riley began and she couldn't hide it any longer. Angela had reacted quite well, considering their strong religious background, but she told Jane not to mention it around her father or her brothers. In fact, they never spoke of it again. Angela didn't ask, and Jane didn't tell. Angela truly believed they weren't ready to hear that just yet.

"Well if they're that shallow, I don't want them anyway Ma." Jane's use of gender neutral pronouns didn't escape Angela's notice and her smile faltered slightly. She pulled Jane close and whispered,

"As long as they love you honey, I don't care who they are."

Surprised at the tears that threatened to roll down her cheeks and ruin her street cred. All Jane could think was...

 _You might if she's my science teacher…_

Taking the stairs two at a time all she could think about was that photo.

 _"Should I send one back? But of what?_ She hadn't exactly been as blessed as Maura when it came to her chest, but she knew one thing that girls had commented on in the past that the honey blonde might like.

She opened the camera on her phone as she stood in front of her own, slightly more grubby, full length mirror. She pulled her baggy jeans slightly further down to show the black and white stripe of her Calvin Klein boxers, pulling her t-shirt up far enough with her right hand so the matching band on her bra was displayed. _That was a happy accident_ Jane thought, what she really wanted to show Maura were her abs. Over the years, Jane had seen both girls and guys staring when she wore a sports bra, whether during a workout or on the beach. Taking the photo with her left hand, Jane wanted as little of her face in shot as possible, her curly, black hair falling down in front of her face anyway, Jane admired the picture, typed a short message and clicked send. 

**RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI**

The next morning Maura woke up earlier than her alarm in anticipation of tonight. She rolled over slowly and reached out to her nightstand to check her phone. 5.45am and two new messages. One was from Riley, who through persistence had finally received a text from Maura and had been trying to arrange the dinner date with her ever since. Knowing it was too early to reply, Maura figured she would just reply in person later. The second message was from someone always seemed to make her heart pound faster. The small icon on the screen showed Jane had sent a picture message… Maura's lips made a small o shape as she let out a small moan. The photo was _so_ Jane. Her t-shirt pulled up to show rock hard abs, the matching bands of her underwear framed by her boyfriend style jeans. Maura had never seen such well defined abdominal muscles on a woman, never mind one who was nearly 18. She stared at the photo for what seemed like hours before she noticed the message Jane had attached to it.

 _'No green lace, but I wanted to show you a bit more of me.'_

Deciding a cold shower would be the best option, Maura stripped off her lacy nightdress, and immersed herself in the cold spray of the shower. Thoughts of the young Italian refusing to leave.

 _Jane._

 _Oh, how have I got myself into this?_

The nerves about her budding relationship with Jane was nothing compared to the fire building in her lower abdomen. She couldn't stop this now, not even if she tried. Her right hand snaked down her body, knowing she had to stop this fire before it got out of control.

Across town meanwhile, Jane woke up the earliest she could remember (apart from Christmas Eve). She needed more time to plan what she would wear tonight.  
She vaguely remembered going through a stage of buying girly underwear when she briefly dated Casey. She felt disgusted at the memory of laying on his bed with him.  
 _She cringed when he touched her, but at that point she just thought it was normal. His rough hand made its way clumsily to her waist, trying to push his luck, his fingers brushed her underwear band. He took a deep sigh and sat up, his head falling into his hands._

 _"'I want to feel like I'm dating a girl, why can't you wear a thong for a change? Feels like you're wearing my boxers.'_

Jane caught herself that weekend picking out a royal blue thong and matching bra. She admitted it made her slight breasts look great… but she never wore it for Casey. In fact, they didn't go out again after that. No one made Jane Rizzoli feel like she wasn't good enough.  
Jane couldn't help spending every second scrutinising her appearance in the mirror wanting to look her best. But should she wear it now? Or take it to school with her so she could change later?

 _How do girls do this all the time?_

 _Today is going to be torture._

 **RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI**

The usually confident honey blonde couldn't stop straightening out imaginary wrinkles from her perfectly ironed navy-blue skirt. She figured that if she marked all of her books in her free lessons, she could leave right on time to make it back to shower before Jane arrived. To distract herself, Maura decided to finally hang some of the newly arrived science posters in her classroom when she heard a soft knock at the door. Her heart skipped a beat expecting to see a certain young Italian standing in her doorway, however she was disappointed to see the shorter, broader, albeit still exquisitely beautiful Riley Cooper hesitantly peering around the door.

"Good morning Doctor Isles," she said with a smile, edging her way further into the classroom, "anything I can help with?".

"Oh, hello Coach Cooper… no thank you, I've only got two more to pin up. While you're here I wanted to apologise for not replying to your message, I fell asleep earlier than anticipated." Maura replied kindly, she didn't know why but she felt she had to explain herself.

"That's okay, it's not as if we don't work together and can't pick up the conversation in person." She raised her eyebrow suggestively before continuing, "Are you sure about the posters? I've put up my fair share of them in the sports hall." Riley moved closer to Maura with an expectant look on her face, "I've got a way with drawing pins."

"Maura cringed slightly and let out a small laugh at Riley's attempt at flirting over stationery and didn't fail to notice how the other woman's eyes were fixated on Maura's perfectly shaped ass. ' _No subtlety',_ Maura thought to herself.

"No, honestly I'm fine thank you Riley." Maura tried again, this time a bit firmer. She couldn't help but notice Riley's physique under her black fitted vest top and could only compare her to a certain Italian. Her shoulders were broader but well defined, and the outline of Riley's abs were evident under the clingy, sports material. Her black yoga pants clung to show her ass, evidence of time well spent in the gym, stopping just short to show her toned calves. Her caramel skin was smooth and unmarked, and her chocolate eyes, Maura had to admit, were beautiful. In a different stage of her life Maura would have flirted and maybe even took someone like Riley home, but now, a young Italian was all the honey blonde could think about.

"Here." Before Maura knew what was happening, the young sports coach had jumped up on the side to help the doctor, their bodies coming closer together. Riley definitely had a motive to get close to the doctor and Maura was no fool, but decided it was best to play along. Anything to throw the scent away from her and Jane.

"I wanted to ask-" Riley began, but was interrupted by the sound of students starting to file into their form room. Realising her mission to talk to the doctor alone had come grinding to a halt, Riley moved off the desk and started to make her way back out into the corridor, but not before turning to ask,

"Join me for lunch instead Doctor Isles?".

 _"Why have you done this now?_ Maura thought to herself amidst wolf whistles erupting from the few students around them. Maura's face turned scarlet, not wanting to give the wrong impression about her and Riley's relationship so openly in front of her class. Giving a friendly smile, the only thing the blonde could think to say was, "I'll see you around Coach Cooper."

Groans of embarrassment could be heard as Riley dropped her head and hurried out of the room and straight towards the gym; Riley knew full well her rejection would not be forgotten lightly by the boys on the football team.

"Not fancy her miss?" One of the boys, Joey Grant, piped up as soon as Riley was gone.

"Mr. Grant I don't think it's your place to have that discussion with me, do you?".

"No. erm, sorry Doctor Isles." He mumbled, looking anywhere else but at the stern eyes of the young doctor. He quickly got out his phone and typed a message to Frost, "Dude, you'll never believe what just happened in form."

Slamming the car door shut, Jane looked over to see what Frost was laughing at, his message screen open on his phone.

"Jane, Cooper got her ass rejected by Doctor Isles in front of EVERYONE this morning."

At the mention of the doctor's name Jane's mouth suddenly went dry and her palms grew sweaty.

"wh-what? She just straight up asked her out? IN CLASS?" Jane couldn't believe it. After her argument with Riley earlier she thought she would stop this act. " _Maybe it's not an act_ , Jane thought. " _What if she really likes her?_

"Yeah, apparently, she was already in there with Doctor Isles talking, closely apparently, and then Grant heard her ask the doc to lunch as she was leaving. She shut coach down with a 'I'll see you around Coach Cooper' That's fantastic. Bet she's regretting that now." Frost continued laughing and started scrolling through his Instagram feed, Jane spotted a familiar picture, one he'd posted of Jane celebrating after scoring her touchdown, it already had over 200 likes.

"Jeez Frost you even know 247 people?" Jane commented, nudging him in the ribs.

"I will have you know…. No, I do not. But! I hashtagged #Rizzoli and #Touchdown so clearly you're the one who has some fans Jane."

"Yeah yeah, maybe it's time I actually listened to my Ma and switched on my privacy settings if I've got so many fans." She replied in her native sarcastic tongue.

As the two friends approached their form room, Doctor Isles was standing in the doorway looking devastatingly gorgeous. Her navy pencil skirt was piped with a singular white line that curved down the left side of her body. The fitted white shirt she was wearing was half tucked in, the top two buttons were flatteringly undone, and Jane noticed quickly it also had a navy pocket over her right breast, hugging it tightly. Her honey blonde curls pinned back into a low ponytail which draped over her left shoulder. As the Italian and her teacher locked eyes she couldn't deny the sexual tension that immediately filled the air. Jane was about to open her mouth to join Frost in saying 'good morning' but stopped when she heard her name being called.

"Jane!" Turning around she saw Frankie jogging towards her with a note. "It's from Cooper. She wants you to go to the gym immediately."

Frost saw the smiles drop from both Doctor Isles and Jane's faces at the thought of not having their usual morning chat.

"Did Coach Cooper mention why she is taking my student before I have the chance to register her, Frankie?" Maura asked, trying to hide her annoyance.

"No, sorry Doctor Isles, she just insisted on it."

"Very well. Miss Rizzoli you may go." Clearly upset by Riley's interfering, Maura turned away without another look at Jane. "Barry if you'd like to take your seat before the bell goes." The clicking of Maura's heels on the floor faded as she walked further away, stopping to sit at her desk for the register. Jane's heart yearning to stay with the honey blonde, but with a deep sigh, Jane turned and headed towards the gym.

 **RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI**

The corridors were deserted as Jane neared her meeting place with Riley. She couldn't stop thinking about all her friends, sitting chatting in their form rooms, a certain doctor that she wanted to be with, instead of standing here. Jane could hear something on the other side of the door. It sounded like the dull thud of a punching bag, slowly pushing open the door Jane couldn't believe her eyes.

Riley was there alone. She didn't stop her movements as Jane walked in the room, she wanted Jane to look at her and take in every inch of her body. Riley was wearing only a black low-cut sports bra, and tight black running shorts that curved over her generous ass, stopping just under where her curves met her strong thighs. Jane couldn't help but to stare. She hadn't seen this much of Riley since they used to work out together, the Italian's eyes raked over the newly toned six-pack and the way the light was hitting each muscle as her fists collided with the punchbag.

"Um… Coach?" Jane stuttered, finally taking her eyes away from her Coach's body. The hitting stopped, and Riley turned to Jane, a sexy smirk playing on her lips.

"Yes Rizzoli?"

"Um… you er, sent Frankie with a note?" Jane's eyed darted to every inch of her coach as Riley started moving towards her.

"Pass me that towel, would you?" she asked, ignoring Jane's question. She started to slowly dab at the beads of sweat that adorned her forehead and back of her neck, opening one of her eyes to look at Jane, recognising the look of lust she knew so well reflecting back in the Italian's eyes.

"Yes, I did send Frankie. I just wanted to see you… or should I say, I wanted you to see me."

"But why now? That's what I don't understand. We had our chance. You finished it. Yet you see me start to finally like someone else and you essentially give me a floor show?". Jane's confusion made Riley smile even more. Her plan was working.

"Jane, I couldn't have you. But it has never stopped me wanting you. This past year I have known you were still mine. What can I say? It hurts to see you moving on, especially when you still look at me like you want to devour me."

Jane shook her head as if to rid any impure thought about Riley from her mind, but she couldn't. Images of Riley between her thighs were flashing before her eyes, the throbbing in her lower abdomen that should only be igniting for Maura was threatening to start again.

"What are you talking about? I don-don't look at you like that. Not anymore." Jane's voice was shaking, not at all believable and Riley knew it.

"Oh please Rizzoli. I see how you look at me in training, in the corridors you make any excuse to touch me. Whether it's a high five or a touch on my arm. You enjoy being able to touch me. Even if it's not how you want to."  
"No! That's not true Riley. You're the one touching me. You're the one still in love with me. Don't- just don't try and turn this around on me being the lovesick puppy. It's not going to work!" Jane could see she was playing a game, but she just couldn't understand why.  
"Oh really? Well let's see how Maura reacts when she realises that you're not entirely hers. You really should learn to hide your emotions Jane. I could pretty much see you licking your lips when you walked in here. It's all I needed to see. You may go Miss Rizzoli. See you last period."

Riley walked past Jane towards the showers, knowing she'd had the desired effect on the young Italian who was still frozen to the spot until she heard Riley's sultry voice again.  
"Unless you'd like to join me of course."

* * *

Long time no read! Doing a post grad course takes up a lot more time than expected but thank you to anyone still reading. I hope the length of this chapter makes up for the break! As always, positive reviews/comments are most welcome! F xx

P.S. apologies to anyone who tried to read this before the changes, the formatting went crazy!


	9. Chapter 9 - Decisions, Decisions

Chapter 9 - Decisions Decisions

Jane realised she was still rooted to the spot as she heard the faint sound of the showers slowly being turned on in the distance.

"Damn you Riley." She whispered out loud.

The brunette finally persuaded her legs they needed to start moving, as she began to slowly walk towards the doors to the gymnasium. Her mind was racing with all kinds of thoughts and feelings she didn't even think were possible when she woke up this morning. She felt quite silly now, being awake most of the night and fretting all morning over trivial things, such as what underwear Maura might like the most, when in reality, this was awaiting her.

Why had Riley chosen now to suddenly pretend that she was interested? It was fake, Jane knew that, another mind game that Riley was so good at playing. It had been a year since the pair had called it off completely, it had taken a while, but they had been friendly(ish) since. Truthfully, it had been a year since Jane had told Riley she couldn't take it anymore; the older woman had changed so much in a short time and Jane just couldn't handle it. The Italian couldn't help but think about the first time they met, she was so young and naïve, believing Riley was everything she wanted and needed.

 _Jane had shown promise in her P.E. classes and had been asked to try out for the football team by Coach Crow, she would be the youngest at try outs, as the majority of the team were seniors. However, he had also recommended joining a local gym to increase her stamina. The proud Italian had initially scoffed at Crow, but after she almost collapsed while doing the bleep test, she quickly changed her mind._

 _Her first session was straight after school the following Monday, after seeing a boxing class advertised in her Pop's paper the week before. Jane was surprised at seeing a wide variety of men and women of all shapes and sizes at the class. They all seemed very friendly and Jane settled in comfortably, one woman however, caught Jane's eye immediately. She was a bit shorter than the brunette, her shoulders were slightly wider, but her caramel skin was sculpted perfectly over toned arms and legs. Glancing down, Jane slowly took in the rest of her body, including a royal blue sports bra that was tightly pulled over a very ample chest. The woman's glossy, chocolate brown hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, that highlighted her defined cheek bones. Jane was completely stunned. She knew she hadn't really been into boys, but she just thought it was the ones at her school that were immature and well…gross. The brunette had often caught herself looking at some of the girls at school and noticing they were pretty but hadn't really thought anything of it. However, as she stood with her jaw dropped slightly and with a new throbbing between her thighs, she knew it was definitely a woman who would steal her heart._

 _Throughout the session, Jane noticed this mysterious woman watching her out of the corner of her eye, a smirk played on the Italian's lips as she caught the woman staring at her abs._ She's not the first _, Jane thought to herself. The instructor blew his whistle for the final time dismissing the now sweaty men and women, congratulating them on a good workout. Jane hung back to talk to the instructor, asking if he had any recommendations of exercises to build up her stamina even further._

" _Well, there's this programme called 'Couch to 5k', you seem in pretty good shape though Rizzoli, so you might want to skip the first few weeks, but download the podcast and try it out next time you're here. In fact… hey Riley?!" The instructor shouted over Jane's shoulder, the Italian turned and saw the caramel skinned beauty from earlier coming over to join them._

" _Yeah Jase?" she answered, her voice was a lot smoother than Jane expected._

" _I was just talking to Jane here about 'Couch to 5k', you're probably more familiar than I am so I'll leave you two ladies to it." Jase was smiling, he knew perfectly well the details of the running podcast, but he had seen the way the two women were checking each other out during his class and thought why not let them have some fun?_

 _Riley gave him a knowing look and playfully slapped his arm, "Sure, I can do that."_

 _As Jase walked away, Riley turned to face Jane and reached out her right hand,_

" _So I'm Riley… as you probably guessed, Jane was it?"_

" _Yeah, J-Jane erm, Rizzoli." Jane hated the fact she'd already tripped over her words, but Riley would think it was endearing right? She extended her right hand to take Riley's and both women's breath hitched feeling the electricity that shot through their fingers._

" _Italian? Nice." What Jane didn't know at the time, was that Riley was kicking herself over the cheesy line,_ _ **nice? Who even says that?**_

 _They both laughed at the failed attempt at charm, which helped to break the ice. The pair chatted effortlessly, their stances shifting ever closer until Riley's alarm buzzed on her phone._

" _Ah crap I've got to get to class, but I'd love to see you again before next week. Fancy a coffee sometime?" Riley appeared quite confident, but Jane could see how much she was fidgeting with the towel that was in her hands._

" _Yeah sure, I'd love that… I'll give it to you when we've showered?"_

 _Both of the women's eyes opened wide at what had just tumbled out of Jane's mouth._

" _My, erm, number…. I will give you my number when we get out of the shower…. Separately, shower separately. Oh fuck it." Jane hung her head, but luckily Riley was laughing._

" _Come on you charmer, number and coffee first, then we'll see if you'll give it to me." With a wink, Riley walked to the showers still laughing, "Come on Rizzoli." She shouted back to Jane, who was still awestruck over the fact someone so gorgeous wanted her number._

 _After they had both quickly showered, separately of course, the two women got dressed and walked to the gym door together where they exchanged numbers. The natural chemistry between the two women was obvious, subtle touches as they were talking, a lingering hug goodbye and a kiss on the cheek from Riley. Jane was hooked. Within a few hours they had arranged a time for coffee and were constantly messaging. Jane couldn't help it, she was addicted to this woman. She wanted to know everything. She wanted to be with her._

 _Angela Rizzoli knew straight away of course, her daughter who had never cared about her appearance suddenly started looking cleaner, more stylish and even started wearing perfume on a daily basis. Not to mention, Jane was hardly home and when she was her eyes were glued to her phone that was buzzing every two seconds. The matriarch lived for details, so decided one night to approach Jane._

" _Janie, the baseball is on downstairs if you wanna go down with your father and brothers, or are you okay up here?" Her Ma peered around her doorway, for once she was glad to see Jane's phone was down and she was reading._

" _Yeah Ma, just reading this for class. Need to keep up my average if I want to be on the team permanently. I'll come down in a bit." Jane knew her mother had an ulterior motive, she thought she had at least 5 minutes before the interrogation started._

" _You know Janie, I was about your age when I started dating."_

 _Wow, one minute it is. Angela walked over and sat on the end of the bed, resting her hand on Jane's outstretched legs._

" _And you're telling me this because?" Jane sarcastically replied, knowing full well where this was going._

" _Well… you've been looking very nice lately. I was just wondering if there was someone special?" Her Ma's eyes were sparkling, eagerly anticipating her daughter's response._

" _Ma, don't pry."_

" _Oh please Janie, I know you've just turned 17 and I embarrass you, but just give me one detail. Pleeeease Janie."_

" _Urgh fine. One detail. Their eyes are brown. There. One detail." Jane huffed, picking up her book again._

" _Their eyes?" Angela questioned, the use of the neutral pronoun didn't go unnoticed._

"… _. Yes" Jane replied slowly, her eyes finally looking up at her mother's reaction, "their eyes."_

 _A flicker of sadness passed over the matriarch's face but it was replaced quickly with a smile. Deep down she knew this conversation was coming, but it felt completely different living through it._

" _Are you happy baby?" Angela asked sincerely._

" _Yeah Ma, I'm happy." Jane could feel her eyes stinging as tears threatened to fall. That was enough for the matriarch to envelop her only daughter into a crushing hug._

" _I love you, no matter what." She whispered, kissing the top of her daughter's unruly curls._

 _As Angela left the room, giving her daughter some space. Jane took out her phone and sent a long-awaited message to Riley who'd been pressuring her for some time to come out to her parents._

' _My Ma knows Riley… I feel like a huge weight has been lifted."_

" _That's great Jane. Reckon they would want to meet me now?"_

" _I don't know… maybe my Ma would, but I don't know if my Pop would be as open to it. It's still early days."_

" _Oh… well I don't know how you're meant to be yourself Jane if you can't even mention me or invite me over. You know how I feel about this."_

" _We've had this conversation Riley. I live at home I can't just do what I want, I still respect my Ma and Pop."_

" _I don't know why, they don't respect you."_

 _Jane let out a frustrated growl, here Riley goes again._

" _That's enough. They love me. If_ you _love me like you say you do, you would support me and be patient."_

" _And if you loved me, you'd be honest with your parents. You're such a child Jane, I don't know if I cope with these mood swings much longer."_

" _Mood swings? Fuck you Riley. Fuck you for making me feel so safe one minute and worthless the next."_

 **R &I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I**

Jane was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of students moving through the halls, she knew she had to make a choice quickly. The words from her last malicious argument with Riley still echoing in her mind. If she turned left and exited the gym, she would be choosing Maura. The beautiful, intelligent, _beyond glamorous_ , doctor that could potentially be the one. But they had only kissed once, they had only known each other for a short while and had no idea if these feelings, no matter how strong they were, were anything more than a lustful infatuation.

On the other hand, if she turned right, it was Riley. The athletic and muscular, dominating and sexy, sports coach who she had fallen head over heels for over a year ago before she was her teacher. The woman who had broken her heart for the first time. Unfortunately for Jane, someone who she still had feelings for, no matter how hard she tried not to. Riley was right in that sense, she did love the touches and the relationship the two women still had, the fun and the 'harmless' flirting that still happened between the two on and off the pitch. It reminded her of the relationship they could have had, _was it still possible?_ _Would Jane want it to be possible?_ It would be so easy to turn to her right, slip into the showers and fall back into her ex-lover's arms. That's what she knew and it was comforting. However, Jane knew the second she gave Riley her attention, it would open up a lot of hurt that she knew she couldn't deal with again.

Taking out her phone, she texted Frost to meet her on the bleachers as soon as he could. If they skipped English first period, it wouldn't be of any consequence. Miss Mills only read to them from her own favourite novels anyway, most of which Jane had already read. Moving forward with more confidence, she pushed the gym doors open with both hands.

Jane Rizzoli had chosen to turn _left_.

Frost had beaten Jane to the bleachers, as he was worried about his best friend's disappearance act this morning. Watching Jane appear out of the side doors to the gym, he was shocked to see how pale Jane was.

"Jane you okay?" he called out.

She looked up and could only shake her head. "Frost, I don't even know what just happened."

Climbing up onto the seats next to him, Jane proceeded to tell Frost everything that had happened with Riley, knowing he was the only one she could trust.

"The fuck do I do?"

"Fucked if I know."

"That's really helpful, thank you." Jane said sarcastically, the pair couldn't help but laugh at the comment and at her situation. What was she even meant to do now?

"You know Frost, before I met Maura, I would have given pretty much anything to be with Riley again. But looking back, I remember the fights and the insane jealousy, and how small I felt. No matter how good it felt to you know, ' _be with her'_ , it didn't outweigh all of that. We'd fight like crazy then she'd turn up and flirt her way out of everything, because she knew I couldn't say no." Jane hung her head in her hands, not believing what she put herself through last year.

"Yeah, you were pretty out of it last Easter, I just wish I knew why so I could have been more helpful." Frost put his arm around his best friend's shoulders. She leaned into him for a moment and then shrugged off his arm playfully.

"I know man I'm sorry. I just didn't know how to tell you. How could I? When I found out she was going to teach here, it was just… crazy. _She_ turned crazy. It wasn't worth it anymore."

"You mean, the hot didn't rule out the crazy?" Frost replied sceptically.

"What?"

"You know Jane, the crazy/hot scale? The hotter the girl, the crazier she is. You've just gone against the scale my friend."

"Well if Riley is too crazy for me, look at how gorgeous Maura is. How insane is she really going to be?"

"She's risking her career to see what happens, with _you_ of all people." Frost chuckled, elbowing Jane playfully, "I'd say she's definitely insane."

"I was meant to go over there tonight… but after today I don't think anything physical would be a great idea."

"Maybe just go over and talk you know, find out more about the woman! Be realistic, you've still only known her just under two weeks." Looking up, Frost saw some freshmen coming out onto the field, the caramel skinned Riley Cooper leading them in a lap around the perimeter (Jane was pleased to see she was now fully dressed).

"Ah shit, Coach is coming out with her second period class, we better go." Frost jumped up, pulling the thinner Italian with him. Riley saw something move out of the corner of her eye, but when she looked over at the bleachers, no one was there. "Skivers" she thought to herself, "always on my damn field."

"Least we've got the doc now, right?" Frost asked, knowing the mention of Jane's favourite teacher might perk her up, as they made their way back through the crowded halls.

"Yeah… I'm nervous Frost. I can't believe I've just admitted that to you but yeah…"

Watching Jane squirm was usually fun to watch as she hated talking about her emotions, but Frost could see the turmoil on her face as he watched every single one of her emotions battle for attention.

"Come on, high school isn't meant to make you think this much Rizzoli. You might as well be taking those extra classes Principal Korsak wanted you to take this year."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Italics are either flashbacks or thoughts, as always I own no rights to anything, just using the characters to fuel my rekindled love of writing.**_

 _ **This chapter was initially longer, but I've broken it up into two parts which means another chapter is coming tomorrow!**_

 _ **Also, Couch to 5k is real and is such a good motivational podcast run by the wonderful NHS.**_

 _ **Hope you're all having a good 2019!**_


	10. Chapter 10 - Questions

_**Hello! Welcome to another update, language warning for this chapter just as it's a bit more frequent than previous chapters, oh and anything in italics should be what the character is thinking, I find it helps to read it in the character's voice (if you don't do it already, you don't? just me? I'll leave you to it then!**_

 _ **Enjoy, happy reading!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 10 - Questions**

It only took a couple of minutes to walk from the bleachers to the science classroom, but that short distance was enough to cause Jane's nerves to collapse completely. The brunette could feel her whole body start to shake as her breaths were becoming shallower. She couldn't believe what the hell was happening; it was only _two weeks_ into her senior year and things were more messed up than ever. Her feelings for Maura were raging through her body and she couldn't wait to get to know the gorgeous woman more intimately.

 _Shit that was meant to be tonight_.

But that was just it, she didn't know Maura at all. Yes, they clicked. Yes, they had this bond that my god, neither of the two could explain, but who knew if it would last? Then there was Riley. The cocky, confident, sexy sports coach who had introduced Jane to a whole new world.

 _Really Jane, Disney quotes?_

However, she had also played with Jane's head, heart and…. other places, for over a year now and Jane was sick of it. The Italian knew Riley wasn't the one for her, but she couldn't deny there was still something there. _But_ she thought, it was only because Riley was her first… her first step into accepting who she was and for that she would always be thankful. Then there was the ridiculous way Riley was trying to flirt with Maura to get one over on the young Italian. Letting out a frustrated moan, which caused a concerned look from Frost; Jane's brain was whirring from all of the impossible emotions she was feeling at once… they were each getting stronger with every passing second, all fighting for dominance, making every cell in her brain scream for attention. She couldn't take it anymore. It felt like she was going to explode.

As soon as she walked through the door of the science classroom, the Italian's eyes darted around the room searching for the perfect hazel orbs that she knew would calm her down and put her mind at ease. But that moment didn't come, her head was starting to feel light and the classroom before her was swimming out of focus. Harshly, she grabbed onto Frost's arm as she felt her legs starting to buckle underneath her.

"Frost". She whispered desperately, she couldn't control this anymore, she recognised the feeling of hopelessness she'd only felt once previously and she was scared shitless that it was happening again. Happening here, now, in front of people. _Fuck._

"Shit Jane you okay?" He asked, worry written all over his face, as he started to lower her down onto the floor, not knowing what to do.

"DOC?" he shouted, his concerned eyes connecting with his teacher over the other side of the room.

"Jane?" A concerned voice followed by the sound of heels quickly tapping on the floor arrived at the side of brunette. Unknown to the best friends, Maura had been waiting for Jane to come through the door. Her heart had sank when she saw Jane struggling with, what appeared to be, a panic attack.

"Doc I don't know what happened, we were just talking, she was a bit upset, but she was okay honestly." Barry struggled to get the words out to tell the blonde and Maura could tell he was confused about what was happening to his best friend. Maura stood up and turned back to the class before she loudly addressed them.

"Okay class, I'm sorry but I need to make sure Miss Rizzoli is okay, can you all please go to the library for some independent study? I will see you tomorrow." Maura instructed the rest of the seniors, making it clear that they needed to leave quickly. "Barry, stay close and keep talking to her okay?"

As the class filed out, various murmurs of 'get better soon Rizzoli' were heard. Jane tried to smile softly at the care of her fellow classmates and half nodded her thanks in between her shallow breaths. The honey blonde had returned and kneeled down beside Jane, who despite her short and sharp intakes of breath, seemed to have some colour returning to her cheeks.

"Jane it's going to be okay, I just need you to breathe deeply for me. In and out, okay? Just like that sweetie." The term of endearment caused warmth to spread through Jane's body.

 _She was going to be okay._

Maura continued to speak softly, reassuring Jane while rubbing small circles on her back. Jane brought her knees up under her chin and held her head between them. Frost had tried his best to talk about football, about pizza, about girls even, but he just couldn't get the words out.

"Barry, what happened before she came in here?" Maura directed the question towards the young man, her eyes however, never left Jane.

"We were on the bleachers… talking. She was worried about something." Frost kept his eyes fixed on Jane, not daring to look Maura in the eye, he knew where this conversation was going, but how could he tell the doctor she felt like this because of her feelings for her… and Riley?

"You were on the bleachers? But wait… didn't you have Miss Mills for English class? Why were you out there?" Maura was confused. She didn't want to admit she had memorised Jane's timetable, but she knew she wasn't mistaken.

"Well…"

"Mr. Frost, if there's something I need to know I'd rather you tell me... please" the older woman added.

"We…" the pair looked surprised at the Italian who was trying to speak, "we skipped because… I-I needed to tell Frost something."

Jane had raised her head slightly, looking very sheepish at what she was about to reveal, Maura however was still completely clueless about what the best friends were talking about.

"Maura… Frost knows…I- I'm sorry. B-but something happened with Coach Cooper… and I-I needed to tell him everything for it to make sense." Jane struggled to get the words out between breaths, but by the look on Maura's face, she wished she hadn't. In their short time of knowing each other, Maura had never looked hurt or upset and the sight of it killed her. The small circles the doctor was making on Jane's back had slowed to a stop, before she removed her hand quickly, not wanting Barry to make any harsh assumptions.

"Oh…" her plump lips forming an 'o' as the reality of the situation sunk in as she dropped back onto her heels.

"Doc it's okay. I'm not going to tell anyone, trust me. I can see how happy Jane is, and well… look at her, I've never seen her react like this before."

"No one has Frost." Jane managed to whisper.

"You mean this has happened before Jane?" Maura asked, concern flickering over her face.

"Only once. But it was much worse than this. I'm glad this is nearly over. I can finally take a deep breath'. Jane smiled gently, reaching out and touching the older woman's arm.

"Thank you, Maura, I knew seeing you would make me better. I kinda feel safe around you."

"Jane, as sweet as that is. We can't let this happen again. If you're feeling like this, we need to deal with it sooner rather than later. You need to tell me everything okay? What happened to trigger you feeling like this?" Maura didn't want to press Jane but couldn't stop herself from wanting to know more.

"Cooper. That's what." Frost muttered in disgust.

"As in Coach Cooper?" Maura asked incredulously.

"Yeah… erm. It's a long story." Jane shrugged her shoulders, hoping Maura didn't ask for a retelling right this instant.

"It's clearly affected you badly Jane, you need to tell me so I can help you. I _want_ to help you." The blonde's piercing stare initially made Jane feel uneasy, but as the brunette looked deeper, she saw the care that was present in the gorgeous doctor's eyes and knew she had to tell her.

"Can I tell you tonight?" Jane shyly asked.

Maura looked from Jane to Frost and blushed, "Yes… as long as you're up to it."

"I'll erm, leave you two to talk. I'll be in the library Jane. Thanks again, Doc."

"Look, this period is nearly over, I need you to take care of yourself for the rest of the day. I really want to know what's hurt you so badly and what I can do to fix it."

"Right now, Maura can you just… hold me?"

The emotion in the young woman's voice was enough to break Maura. Without thinking about who might walk past, Maura held the young woman gently and securely in her arms. Not wanting to ever let her go.

"Whatever she did to you. I am not her, I will never hurt you, I promise you Jane."

Maura felt Jane's fingers squeeze her arm reassuringly, as the two women locked eyes once again. The younger woman's breathing had returned to next to normal as she felt safe again in the arms of this extraordinary woman. Jane studied the older woman's face that was inches from her own as she felt her heart pound faster at the true compassion in Maura's eyes, something she never saw in Riley's. She leaned in and captured those perfect pink lips in a chaste kiss. There lips only touched briefly, but it symbolised so much more. Trust.

Suddenly, the bell rang through the halls, signalling their brief time together was over.

"You had best get to your next lesson Miss Rizzoli, I need you to take care of yourself this afternoon, go to the library after school and I'll meet you there?"

"Crap I've got practice tonight, I finish at 4.30… is that okay?"

"Is it wise to go to practice? There's clearly a lot of bad feeling between you and Coach Cooper."

Jane flinched hearing Riley's name.

"It's probably not... but I'll just avoid her. Stand at the back, keep out of her way. I'll be okay Maura I promise, I just let my emotions get the better of me today."

Maura nodded sadly as she helped Jane to her feet and watched as the young Italian walked gingerly out of the door into the crowded hallway towards her next lesson.

 **R &I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I**

 _ ***Later that day, in practice***_

"Look sharp Rizzoli, you nearly dropped the ball." The voice of Coach Cooper grated through the Italian as she scored her second touchdown of practice.

"Fuck you." Jane snarled, low enough that only Frost (who was beside her) heard the comment.

"Jane, calm down. Practice is nearly over. Think about the good doctor." The chocolate skinned boy whispered back, Jane could hear the pleading in his voice, and she knew he was right. Riley wasn't worth it. _Think of Maura, you're seeing her soon._

"Cat got your tongue Rizzoli? You've normally chewed me out by now." The coach goaded again from the touchline, her arms folded over her chest, subconsciously creating more cleavage than some of the younger members of the team couldn't help but gawk at. Riley could see Frost trying to talk his best friend out of biting back, but if Jane's stance said anything, is that she was one comment away from letting loose her wrath.

"Geez, what's got Cooper up your sister's ass?" One of the other boys muttered to Frankie who was standing just out of earshot of their coach. He wasn't the only one to sense something weird was happening between the Coach and their star player today. Their usual rapport had been replaced by indifference and taunting comments, it had made the tension in practice almost unbearable.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." The younger Rizzoli replied, "She's been in a foul mood all practice. Jane looks like she's ready to pounce though."

"Cooper better watch out." The other boy, Sean, chuckled. He had seen the wrath of Jane Rizzoli first hand, and knew the coach was in trouble if she didn't stop teasing her soon.

Riley had recently got herself a reputation within the team for her mood swings, but this was something else. From calm and collected during warm ups to unleashing hell itself during scoring practice. The caramel skinned brunette was taking no prisoners. Luckily, she blew her whistle a few seconds later and signalled them all to tidy up the equipment and hit the showers.

"Rizzoli, I'd like a word." Cooper demanded of the fiery young woman as she walked passed. Frost shot his best friend a warning look before joining the rest of the team heading back towards the showers.

"Yes Coach?" Her voice completely void of any emotion, she wasn't going to let Riley get to her this time.

"You're getting sloppy Rizzoli. I can't afford to have you playing like that against Freemont." Riley sneered, knowing she was getting under Jane's skin.

"Sloppy? I scored two touchdowns in 20 minutes didn't I?" _Breathe Rizzoli, she can't get to you._

"Yeah 2… last game you scored 4 in 15 minutes." Riley scoffed, moving her body closer.

Jane took a step back, opening the gap once more.

"The last GAME Riley, not the last practice. Jeez, stop being such a hard ass, no one will want to play under you."

"The looks I was getting I think quite a few people want to play _under me_ Jane. Anyway, how many fucking times do I have to remind you it's Coach Cooper in school?"

"Swearing at a pupil, classy… _Riley."_

"Extra practice. Before school. No arguments." Riley turned to walk away, a smug smile painted on her face, Jane couldn't get out of this one. However, the coach felt a firm grip on her upper right arm, stopping her in her tracks.

"Before school? Are you fucking crazy? Why would I want to spend any time alone with you?" Jane was beyond furious Riley was trying to play her again.

"Swearing at a teacher? _Classy_." She smirked back, echoing the Italian's words. "Don't you miss being this close Jane?" Jane stepped towards her coach, so their faces were almost touching.

"Fuck you and your games Cooper. I'm going to shower. _Don't_ follow me."

"Jane, I wouldn't dream of it…. Well actually I would… our shower sex was pretty hot. _Remember?"_

"Nope." Jane sneered and jogged over towards the locker rooms where her brother and Frankie were waiting for her. Not noticing the fire that lit behind Riley's eyes as Jane rejected her so openly.

"I win this round Riley." She whispered, knowing her discussion with Maura later would shed some light on the mess that was Jane's love life.

 **R &I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I**

"Be ready in 10 Jane?" Frost and Frankie called as they started to push open the door to the boys' locker rooms.

"10 my ass, you seen how much hair I have to wash?" She replied, laughing for the first time all afternoon.

"Okay fine, 15! I'm starving!" Her younger brother whined, as they both disappeared behind respective doors.

It was times like this that Jane wished she could share a locker room with the rest of her team to boost morale, _talk about girls,_ what was the difference between them anyway? _Except a few body parts._

As Jane turned the showers on, she welcomed the embrace of the warm water to wash away all the intense emotions she had felt that day. 10 minutes later, as she was towel drying her hair, standing in her black sports bra and black boxer shorts that were both trimmed with a white waistband, the door to the locker room creaked open. Jane tensed at the thought of someone seeing her in her underwear, _I swear to God Riley_ , but as her eyes snapped up, she realised she didn't mind _this_ someone seeing her like this at all.

"Last time I looked Dr. Isles this wasn't the library?" Jane smirked as she took in the expression on the honey blonde's face. Her hazel green eyes were wide at the sight of such defined abs, the way the Italian's boxers fit perfectly to her muscular thighs.

"I- erm, hope you don't mind. I wanted to see you in your… natural habitat, _alone_." She whispered, her eyes never leaving the toned mid-section. "Plus there were far too many students for us to go unnoticed leaving together and it is nearly 5pm."

"Well first things first, my eyes are up here…. _Maura_." Jane practically purred the older woman's name, and thoroughly enjoyed the blush that crept up the doctor's cheeks. "We can go as soon as I'm dressed, but by the looks of it, you don't want me to hurry that part?".

"How are you feeling now?" Maura asked kindly, avoiding Jane's flirting for now as someone could walk in at any time. She stepped forward a few paces towards the Italian, her hand coming to gently rest on Jane's cheek, as she caressed the soft skin beneath.

"That feels nice." Jane admitted quietly, as she leaned in towards Maura's hand, not wanting the contact to stop.

"YO JANIE YOU READY?"

Frankie's voice thundered through from the other side of the door, shattering the tension that had been quietly building between the two women as they jumped apart.

"Ah shit, sorry, I erm, I'll get rid of them. Hang on okay, don't go anywhere." Jane whispered urgently, already missing the heat from the honey blonde's hand.

"So, I'm stupid and forgot I've got homework to turn in for tomorrow. Rain check on pizza?" She smiled innocently, causing her brother to whine that he'd been waiting so long when he could have demolished a pepperoni pizza by now. Frost on the other hand, shot her a knowing look.

"Sure Jane, take your time, I know how important _homework_ is to you". He chuckled as he steered away a very confused Frankie.

"Phew, now they're gone." Jane confidently walked back over to where the blonde was standing leaning against the lockers. Her tight blue dress accentuated the curves Jane wished she was in the mind frame to appreciate earlier.

"Jane…" Maura stated warningly, knowing if the brunette came any closer she couldn't be held responsible for her actions.

"Yes Maura?" Jane asked with a glint in her eye, placing her hands on the older woman's hips, bringing their bodies flush against one another against the lockers. A muscular thigh struggling to make its way between two milky white ones that were engulfed in a tight blue case.

"You know, I love how fitted this dress is, it shows off every curve I can't wait to explore."

Jane's lips ghosted over the doctor's neck and stopped just below her ear.

"But I'd love it even more if I could get closer to you." The hoarse whisper of the brunette sent goosebumps all over Maura's skin, her nipples fighting the harsh restraints of the royal blue fabric.

"Jane not here…. I want this…my god I do, but we need to go… NOW." The pleading in the woman's voice made Jane stop kissing the pulse point below the blonde's ear as she looked into the dark arousal of the hazel green eyes.

"Not even if I do this?" Jane muttered, as she extended her left hand to caress and squeeze the blonde's curvaceous ass. Causing the older woman to moan softly at the sensual movements of the brunette.

"I…. No, trust me Jane… no one needs to hear how I'm feeling right now."

"I do."

"Jane I'm demanding you get dressed now before this goes any further." The older woman panted, slightly tapping Jane's right shoulder to indicate she needed to get off before they reached a point of no return.

"I'll meet you at your car? Let me throw some clothes on and pack my bag."

"Don't throw on too many though, will you?" Maura threw a wink over her shoulder as she exited the locker rooms, swiftly followed by Jane who had never got dressed so fast.

As Maura reached her car door she heard footsteps close behind her.

"You certainly didn't wait about. Good girl."

"Why would I wait to talk to you again?"

Maura froze, it wasn't the voice of the brunette she was pushed up against just moments ago, but that of Riley Cooper; who had unknowingly been watching as the older woman left the locker room.

"Oh, Coach Cooper you startled me, my apologies."

"And yet it seems you were waiting for someone, so if not me? Who?" The smirk on Riley's face unnerved Maura, _does she know something? Is this what Jane was trying to tell me earlier?_

"Oh no one. I was actually leaving quite urgently though, so I will see you tomorrow." Maura tried to open her car door but found a caramel skinned hand blocking it.

"Let me take you for that dinner, I'm not busy tonight, and well it's a shame to waste such a beautiful dress on your students." Riley leered towards the doctor, somehow convinced the blonde would be charmed by her.

"No thank you, I am not free tonight. I will have to let you know when my schedule frees up, Goodnight." Riley didn't hide the fact she was annoyed at being dismissed by two women that day, but this time she stood back to allow Maura's door to open and watched the woman disappear inside.

Instead of heading back towards the school, Riley turned on her heel before getting into her own car and driving off, missing the young Italian jogging across the carpark to the silver Mercedes awaiting her. As Jane jumped into the passenger seat, she automatically leaned in to kiss the older woman hoping to pick up where they left off, but she stopped immediately when she saw worry reflected back in those beautiful hazel eyes. Maura took a deep breath as she saw the arousal growing smaller in Jane's eyes, replaced by curiosity at what the older woman had to say. The honey-blonde had shifted in her seat, so her whole body was facing Jane, she had extended her right hand to capture Jane's left as she spoke softly,

"Jane… what exactly happened between you and Coach Cooper?

"Maura, I-"

"Were you lovers?"


	11. Chapter 11 - Every Detail

Chapter 11

" _Were you lovers?"_

The question rang in Jane's ears longer than it should have before the young woman finally spoke. Her silence gave Maura everything she needed to know.

"I-I wanted to tell you about her… you have to know that, but, how would I even begin Maura?" Jane's words were barely loud enough to be heard over the deafening tension that was straining against the inside of Maura's Mercedes.

"Is this just a game to you Jane?" The honey blonde who hadn't looked up once since she asked Jane about Riley, now turned to face the younger woman who seemed to shrink before her, Maura's hazel green eyes were brimming with tears.

"A game? What? _No!_ How could you even ask me that?" The thought of Maura not believing her threatened to break Jane's heart. _This can't be happening._

"It just seems funny Jane, a pupil wanting so much so soon. The first day for God's sake, and now you're telling me it's happened before," Maura laughed emptily and rested her head against the cool glass of her window, "how did I not see it? I'm so stupid."

"No Maura, it's not like that. I have _never_ felt like this before." The brunette stretched out her left hand to stroke Maura's cheek, but the older woman turned away.

"Let me guess, you said the same to _her_." Maura spat, she could feel the jealousy, anger and hurt seething through her, more so that Riley had already claimed what Maura was starting to feel could be hers. _How ridiculous._ "I even remember so clearly on my second day, Coach Cooper told me that you didn't know your boundaries with 'beautiful women'. That you had tried this with her when she first arrived too, but I thought I was different Jane. Maybe… maybe you should just leave before anyone else gets hurt." Tears were now flowing freely from the older woman's eyes, if they left now, both women could move on with their lives and pretend this never happened.

"She told you what? Maura, she _lied_ to you! Look at me, please?" Jane's left hand delicately reached out to Maura's face, gently turning the honey blonde back towards her, "Let's still go to yours and talk. _Really_ talk and I promise I will explain everything. Every single detail, Maura please." The pleading gaze in the young Italian's eyes was hard for Maura to resist.

"On one condition." The honey blonde whispered through her tears.

"Name it." A spark of hope had returned to the brunette, as she immediately sat up straighter in the leather seat, ready to agree to anything. Gently squeezing the doctor's smaller hands in her own.

"You tell me everything, no matter how difficult it might be, involving your history with Coach Cooper. I need to know what I'm up against Jane or this will not work. If she is willing to lie to me so easily, what else is she prepared to do?".

"She wasn't always like that Maura… she did have a softer side, but I guess she just isn't that person anymore. Neither of us deserve to be treated that way by her, so I'm going to tell you everything. Maura you deserve nothing less than my complete honesty. I'm just so sorry it took this long to tell you."

"Okay Jane, I trust you."

 **R &I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I**

Pulling up into Maura's driveway caused Jane's jaw to drop.

" _Holy shit."_ The brunette whispered, trying to count how many rooms the white mansion before her could possibly have. The older woman laughed softly at Jane's profanity as she turned off the engine and faced the brunette.

"Language Jane, besides my house is not that large."

"Maura, you have more windows on the front of your house than 5 houses on my street combined!" Jane insisted, unbuckling her seat belt and putting her left arm around the headrest of the driver's seat.

"Hardly Jane, there are only 8 bedrooms in the property."

"Only 8, yeah it's a complete dump!" The brunette smirked and stuck out her tongue, which was met with a gasp from the honey-blonde. The older woman leaned closer to the young girl, their lips almost touching before she whispered,

"Jane, there are many things I'd like you to do with that tongue… but sticking it out in such a manner is not one of them." Maura punctuated her statement with a wink and smiled as she watched Jane shut her mouth immediately. Both women quickly exited the car and Jane let out a nervous sigh as they approached the sky-blue front door. Maura turned her key in the door and stood back, allowing Jane to pass the threshold first.

"I stand by my previous statement of 'holy shit'." Jane laughed, as she removed her high tops (placing them neatly by the door under Maura's watchful eye) and ventured further into the property. "This place is amazing Maura."

"Thank you Jane, I must admit I've become quite fond of the property over the last 6 months."

"Wait, you've only been in Boston for 6 months?" Jane asked, raising an eyebrow in surprise.

"Yes, I was actually born and raised in Boston, but I haven't actually lived in the city since I was 9 years old." Maura shrugged and moved to remove her heels with a groan of satisfaction, she then made her way over to the island in the kitchen where Jane had sat on one of the black bar stools leaning against her black marble worktops. The doctor stopped and stood naturally in between familiar, muscular thighs. Jane smiled at the action and pulled Maura's body closer, resting her head on the older woman's shoulder.

"I like this," Jane confessed, "the closeness… and the height difference, I didn't realise how small you were without your heels!" She felt a soft punch on her shoulder as Maura stood on her tiptoes, trying to make herself somehow seem taller.

"And here's me thinking you were about to say something cute."

"I'm not too great with words doc, but erm…" The younger woman's eyes kept darting down to look at the soft pink lips she longed to feel against hers again, looking up into hazel green eyes she whispered softly, "I can show you."

Maura moaned at the unexpected softness of Jane's lips pressing lightly against her own, the older woman felt Jane's arms wrap around her waist and pull her closer. Maura then draped her arms around the Italian's neck, her tongue running the length of Jane's lips, as if asking for permission to enter. Jane responded almost instantly, parting wider to allow their tongues to meet as if for the first time. Their kiss was slow and deep. Both tongues slowly entwining and teasing. Maura was the first to pull away, cupping Jane's cheek with her right hand as Jane moaned in frustration at the loss of contact.

"Jane… what did we come here to do?" Maura asked softly.

"Originally? This." Jane stated and tried to pull the older woman close again, but Maura placed a finger on her lips instead.

"And then what happened Jane? As wonderful as _that_ was, we need to talk first."

" _That_? You mean when you were sucking on my tongue and moaning into my mouth?" The brunette husked against Maura's ear, "Do you realise what you do to me Maura?"

"Jane… I can't wait to," Maura paused as the flush of her cheeks deepened, " _feel,_ exactly what it is I do to you. But honestly, this is a conversation that needs to happen."

"Fine." Jane huffed playfully, accepting Maura's hand as she lead them to sit on the cream coloured sofa. The young Italian paused, "So… I -er, I don't know where to start."

Maura took Jane's hands between her own and said with a smile, "From the beginning Jane, it's usually a good place to start."

"Look at you going all 'Sound of Music' on me."

"I am neither a nun or a nanny Jane, but I am a good listener and I _will_ understand."

 **R &I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I**

Maura kept her promise and listened, as the young girl told her everything about her past with Riley Cooper. The doctor nodded in all the right places and squeezed the olive-skinned hands between hers when some parts became difficult to retell.

"So that night when I finally told my Ma I was seeing someone, which was such a huge step for me, that she had begged for me to do for months, to have her then tell me it's not good enough and she wants more yet again. I just couldn't do it anymore. So that night, I ended it." Jane looked up into hazel green eyes and was met with the most sincere gaze she had ever seen. Maura leaned over to press a soft kiss onto Jane's lips as a thank you, pulling away, she stilled her forehead against Jane's. After a few moments of silence, the older woman spoke, her voice seeming louder in the silence of the room.

"Jane, I still have some questions, would that be okay? I can bring us some hot chocolate in first?" Maura offered, not wanting to pressure the young girl into telling her more than she was able to, especially after how draining her day had already been.

"Yeah to both of those, I guess." Jane smiled weakly as Maura stood and busied herself in the kitchen, leaving Jane alone with her thoughts. She thought about how she felt being with Riley, so hot and then so cold moments later. Jane had literally poured her heart to Riley and she was met with nothing in return. Then there was Maura, someone who she still didn't know anything about, but yet she felt safe. Here in this unfamiliar sitting room, on the world's most comfortable sofa, Jane Rizzoli was in the company of a woman who understood her. Who cared for her. Who _wanted_ her.

"Penny for your thoughts Miss Rizzoli?" Maura had returned carrying a piping hot chocolate in each hand, she extended the lilac mug to the Italian who was clearly lost in her own world.

"Just thinking about how different my life is now to a year ago," Jane took a sip of her hot chocolate and smiled at the warmth that spread through her body, "hey you gave me squirty cream". Jane laughed as she realised the cream was all over her nose.

"And marshmallows, I think you deserve a little sugary treat after today."

Jane hummed in satisfaction, "You may ask your questions now." She chuckled at the guilty look on Maura's face, knowing the older woman was probably bursting from holding back.

"I didn't want to rush you," She admitted, blushing at being caught, "but if you insist Miss Rizzoli. You say you broke up before Riley became your teacher, how did you feel when she was employed at the school?"

"Honestly? I felt sick. I knew Riley was training to become a sports coach, but she didn't once tell me she was applying for a job there. Part of me thinks she did it just to keep torturing me. She was the assistant coach first, then when Coach Crowe retired last summer it meant she got promoted."

"Did… anything ever happen while she was your coach?" Maura looked nervous as she asked the question, but she just needed Jane to confirm it.

"Yes. I mean… she would always find ways to touch my arm or hug me or flirt with me. But, only one time did things actually get… physical." Jane looked down at the empty cup in her hands and took a deep breath, "We had just won the state final, she'd recommended Coach Crowe try me as the quarterback and it worked. The way she looked at me when the final whistle blew, she was so proud and I guess, I missed her looking at me like that." Maura tried to supress her jealousy as Jane reminisced about her feelings for Riley, so took hold of Jane's hands instead as the young Italian continued.

"I was showering after the game, the only female on the team and while the boys celebrated I was alone. I heard the door to the locker room open and suddenly she was there with me."

 _The faint sound of footsteps could be heard over the sound of water hitting the tiles causing Jane to open her eyes. In front of her stood Riley. A very naked, toned Riley with eyes full of desire that were roaming over the Italian's slick body._

" _Riley? W-what are you doing in here?"_

" _I came to say how proud I am of you, how you played out there was just…amazing Jane, really. Your skills are just second to none, both on and off the pitch."_

 _The caramel skinned woman moved to close the gap between them, their bodies only millimetres from touching, the closest they had been for months and both women were dizzy with arousal. Jane let out a moan as she felt Riley's hard nipples softly graze her own, she felt the softness of Riley's fingertips as they ghosted over her skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind._

" _I've missed you Jane, I've missed seeing you like this, I've missed touching you." Riley's left hand was caressing Jane's ass, the Italian hissed as her back pressed against the cold tiles. The darker brunette lifted Jane's right leg around her waist, her fingertips dancing, circling and teasing Jane's hard, throbbing clit. Feeling how wet Jane was for her, she slid two fingers deep inside of her ex-girlfriend and moaned at how good she felt. Jane was breathing faster, sucking hard on the skin of Riley's neck not caring if she left any marks._

" _Let me show you how much I've missed you baby. God, I want you Jane. Over and over again."_

 _Moans of pleasure escaped both women as Riley withdrew her fingers and brought them up to Jane's mouth, the Italian sucked every drop of her own arousal and bucked her hips up towards Riley._

" _Riley, I swear to god get back inside me. I need to cum."_

" _Patience baby, I want to cherish every second. Every orgasm."_

 _Jane let out a primal groan as Riley kissed down her body, her tongue taking over the actions her fingers were perfecting only moments before. Positioning Jane's right leg over her shoulder, Riley teased Jane's clit until she was seconds away from her next climax._

" _No god Riley, don't you dare stop. I'm so close."_

" _I would never be that cruel Jane." She chuckled as both her fingers and tongue resumed their fast pace, "Cum for me Jane, I've missed tasting you."_

"It's clear you enjoyed having sex with her, although you could have spared me the details Jane." Maura commented, trying not to sound jealous.

"I'm sorry, but you did ask if we had… done anything since she's been at the school."

"I can't believe you let her, after everything she did to you."

"I can't either, but I loved her Maura, she was my first. Wouldn't you have still had a moment of weakness for your first love?"

Maura paused as she thought about her first love and smiled softly at the memory of what a different life she could have lead. However, she wouldn't have ever met Jane and for that she was strangely thankful.

"Yes Jane, I suppose I might have. But I need to ask you now, before we start anything. Do you still have feelings for Coach Cooper? And, if she tries anything, will you say no?"

Jane's heart melted at how adorable Maura was asking these questions. She could see the doctor was trying to remain emotionless and stick to her facts but was failing. The Italian couldn't bear to see Maura suffer so closed the gap between them once more, placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Before you I had nothing to lose. There is not a chance I am letting you go Maura. Not for anyone."

* * *

 **Our two favourite women have now talked about Jane's past... will Maura tell Jane about her own past? What will Riley do next? Stay tuned!**


	12. Chapter 12 - Progress

Chapter 12 - Progress

After a few moments of silence, the brunette barely heard Maura's whisper.

"Jane, will you hold me?"

The young Italian lifted her gaze up towards those hazel green eyes, not realising she had been staring at their joined hands in her lap since she finished her story, and flashed her award-winning smile.

"You never need to ask me Maura. I would love to hold you."

The honey-blonde repositioned herself, with her head was resting against Jane's chest and the Italian's muscular arms wrapped snugly around her waist. The soft sound of Jane's heart beat was oddly soothing for the older woman and she sighed happily into the embrace. The two women lay there for what felt like an eternity, completely content in each other's arms, until a familiar noise made them both jump.

 _HEY MAMA_

 _THIS THAT BEAT THAT MAKE YOU GROOVE MAMA_

"Shit." Jane muttered, reading the called ID on her phone screen.

 _Ma_

" _ **Hey Ma,"**_ she tried to say as nonchalantly as possible, knowing the scream that would probably follow down the line.

" _ **JANE CLEMENTINE RIZZOLI, would you like to explain why it's nearly 9pm and you haven't called?"**_

 _Oh, crap was that the time?_

" _ **Ma, honestly I'm so sorry. Time just… got away from me."**_

Maura tried to hide her smile when she heard the excuse tumble from the brunette's mouth, however she realised it was far past the time she should have let Jane go home. She made a mental note to ask about that particular ringtone choice _(and Clementine)_ later.

" _ **Your curfew is in 20 minutes young lady, Frankie said you were with Frost? Is he going to drop you home or should I send your father to pick you up?"**_

" _ **NO! erm, sorry Ma, I mean, Frost will drop me off. Don't bother Pop, he's probably too busy watching the game, right? I'll just get my things together now and be home soon."**_

" _ **Okay sweetie, I love you, tell Frost to drive safe."**_

" _ **Yeah Ma I will, love you."**_

The brunette sighed in frustration as she ended the call, taking Maura's hand back into hers.

"This isn't going to be easy is it? I mean, I'm already lying about where I am."

Maura squeezed her hand gently, "No mi amor, but if you really want this, it's something we both have to do, at least until you graduate in the summer."

"I do really want this. I want _you_. I just… you'll always understand, right?"

"Understand? What do you mean Jane?" Hazel eyes sparkled lovingly back at Jane, before the Italian continued.

"Like… if my Ma gets too suspicious, or if it gets difficult to see each other. You won't pull away or get angry, right? I don't think I could handle that." _Not again_.

Sensing the battle that was raging inside the younger woman's head at some unpleasant memories. Maura leaned forward and captured her lips tenderly.

"Jane, I am not Riley. Yes, we are hiding, but nothing will make me pull away from you, unless that's what you have chosen to do, okay mi amor?"

Leaning forward slightly, Jane revelled in feeling Maura's hot breath against hers.

"I love it when you call me that."

Closing the gap so they were less than a millimetre apart, Maura sent Jane into meltdown as she husked against her lips.

"You should hear what else I can call you…"

Maura's tongue darted out and licked the length of the Italian's, causing her to moan in frustration.

"However, as you have to go. I suggest you pick up your things and _sígueme."_

As the doctor headed towards her large front door, she picked up her car keys and slid her feet into a pair of red heels. Jane assumed she had asked her to follow, _I really need to start paying attention in Spanish class,_ she thought as she threw on her hoodie and grabbed her phone, taking care to close the front door carefully as Jane followed her sexy girlfriend into the cold night air.

 **R &I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I**

 ***ping***

 _How was your mother with you, my love?_

Jane had been in her room for about ten minutes after a short, yet heated, conversation with her mother. She smiled at the thoughtfulness of the message, it was nothing like Riley would have ever sent her.

 _Hey, she was annoyed but okay. I told her Frost was having 'girl trouble' which kind of threw her off the scent. But she did start asking if I was dating too…_

 _ ***ping***_

 _Oh? And what did you say?_

Jane paused before replying, sitting back on her bed and starting to unbutton her shirt.

 _I said… that there was someone I liked, a lot. But, I wasn't ready to talk about it with her yet._

 ***ping***

 _I think that was sensible mi amor... So… you like me, a lot?_

Smiling, Jane had an idea about how to get revenge on Maura for turning her on earlier. She finished unbuttoning her shirt and removed her white tank top that was underneath. Her nimble fingers working to open the fly on her jeans so her underwear band could be seen.

Jane took a photo, typed a message, took a deep breath and clicked _send_.

Across town, Maura's phone pinged instantly in her hand and she unlocked it within seconds, eager to see Jane's reply. At once, her mouth watered at the sight before her. The photo was dark, but Maura could see the outline of Jane's abs, her jeans unbuttoned and her left hand buried beneath her underwear. Then Maura drew her eyes to the caption below:

 _You still need to feel just how much I like you. I'm imagining you're touching me right now, and God It feels so good Maura._

Clamping her thighs together as she felt her wetness ruin her expensive underwear, the older woman sighed to herself, "You will be the death of me Jane Rizzoli", Maura then mirrored the younger girls actions as she lay back on her bed, her right hand snaking beneath dainty red lace.

 _You should feel how much I like you in return, Miss Rizzoli_

Both women felt the pleasure roll in waves through their bodies again and again. Only imagining the euphoria of actually touching each other like this.

As Maura's body relaxed into her mattress, her thoughts returned to earlier that evening. The conversation that passed between the two women seemed to bring a sense of relief to them both, particularly about what they were committed to starting with one another. Over the coming weeks, both women knew their first obstacle was to figure out a new routine in which to get to know each other. Unfortunately for Jane, Maura had insisted no matter how much they wanted 'it', no matter how good it felt to be pressed up against one another, no matter how good it felt when their tongues were battling for dominance… they had to wait until Jane was officially a legal adult. Luckily, for the horny teenager, Jane's eighteenth was only two weeks away.

 **R &I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I**

 ***ping***

Morning beautiful 3

 ***ping***

 _Jane?_

 ***ping***

 _Jane! School starts in an hour…. Are you awake?_

 ***ping***

 _JANE!_

 _ ***ping***_

 _Mmph, Maura… early… no…_

 _ ***ping***_

 _Jane Clementine Rizzoli, the sooner you get up, the sooner you get to see me!_

 _ ***ping***_

 _I hate that you know my middle name_

 _ ***ping***_

 _It's cute… like you. Now shower please, personal hygiene is very important to me._

 _ ***ping***_

 _Hygiene schmigiene… too… damn… early._

 _ ***ping***_

 _I've been up since 5am doing yoga. 8am is a perfectly reasonable time._

 _ ***ping***_

 _Yoga huh? Practicing different positions are we Doctor Isles?_

 _ ***ping***_

 _Oh good, you're awake_ _see you soon xx_

 _ ***ping***_

 _Dammit woman, I'm getting in the shower. HAPPY?_

 _ ***ping***_

 _Very… only 13 days to go_

Jane groaned in frustration at the thought of having to walk around with a constant fire between her thighs for the next two weeks. _They say absence makes the heart grow fonder_ , she thought as she entered the bathroom (thankfully before either of her brothers were awake) and pressed play on the radio app on her phone. The familiar beats were soon echoing around the tiled bathroom walls, causing her youngest brother to bang on the wall to tell her to turn it down.

"Sorry squirt, at least you're awake for school!"

She chuckled as she could hear him whine through the thin walls that he would _'make her pay for it later'_. Running her long fingers through the water and deciding it was finally the right temperature, Jane removed her fitted white t-shirt and black basketball shorts placing them next to her blue towel which was draped lazily over the radiator. Submerging herself in the blissfully hot water, Jane reached over to her lavender shampoo, wanting to look her best for the doctor. _Maura_. She could feel her wetness already pooling between her thighs and knew there was only one thing for it. Her left hand snaked downwards and slid immediately between slick folds. _Shit,_ she moaned, knowing she had about three minutes before her brothers were banging on the door for their turn. Quickening her pace on her throbbing clit, Jane used her right hand to dip two fingers deeper into delicious wetness. As she felt the waves build within her, Jane tried to keep her moans low enough that they weren't heard over the sound of the current song playing on the radio. Taking a deep breath, Jane steadied her legs and reached for her towel, the second it was wrapped around her torso, the bathroom door burst open and in tumbled her two brothers, fighting over who would shower next.

"Jesus Christ! I could have been naked!" the brunette snarled, pushing past her idiotic brothers.

"EW!" Tommy shouted, rubbing his eyes as if to erase the memory he didn't actually see.

"HA!" Frankie shouted from the other side of the door, taking his brother's distraction as an opportunity to lock the bathroom door.

"Brothers." Jane muttered, as she walked back to her room, shutting out the sounds of Tommy banging on the bathroom door with thoughts about what outfit would make the doc swoon the most. She decided on a fitted RedSox baseball t-shirt and skinny black denim shorts, finished off with her newly bought red and white vans.

15 minutes later, the brunette and her wild curls bounced down the stairs as she took a seat on the wooden bar stool in the kitchen. Not noticing the bemused expression her mother wore.

"Janie are you humming? What's put you in a good mood?" she asked surprised at the change in young woman before her.

"Nothing, just another beautiful day." Jane replied with a smile, taking a bite out of her bunny shaped pancake and drinking a sip of orange juice.

"And did you wash your hair? _On a school morning?..._ Okay, who is she?"

Jane almost choked at the use of the female pronoun so openly.

"Ma!"

"Relax Janie, your father isn't here and your brothers have selective hearing."

"She's… hey no, I'm not falling for it. I'll take my bunny to go. Love you." The brunette stood up in fake annoyance, taking her half-eaten bunny in one hand and her backpack in the other. As she turned to leave, she heard her Ma plead behind her.

"You can't even tell me anything? One tiny little detail?"

Jane stopped and turned to face her Ma, a smile playing on the corners of her lips.

"She's… beautiful."

As the front door slammed shut, Angela couldn't contain the huge smile that reached her eyes, hearing her daughter talk about someone so special. It also made the matriarch wonder what had happened to the previous girl Jane liked, the one that had broken her heart last summer. Angela thought back to when she had asked for one detail about her, and Jane had replied, 'their eyes are brown'.

 _Quite a difference,_ Angela thought to herself, as she continued to hum the same song Jane had started, before reaching the bottom of the stairs.

"TOMMY, FRANKIE, YOU HAVE 2 MINUTES BEFORE THESE PANCAKES ARE IN THE BIN!" she bellowed before continuing to hum. Angela turned back to the pancake mixture on the hob, wondering when she would finally get to meet this mystery girl who had captured Jane's heart.

 **R &I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I**

"Hey," a familiar voice whispered, as Maura felt two arms encircling her from behind, she moaned into the light kisses on her neck before gently pushing her young lover away with her curvaceous ass…

"Hey yourself," she replied, pecking the young brunette on the lips, "you know we have to be careful. It's early, but the school isn't completely empty Jane, anyone could have walked in."

"I knowwww," Jane replied, sitting on Maura's neat and tidy desk, "but I can't help it when you wear things like that!" she gesticulated at the particularly tight- fitting emerald dress the doctor was wearing.

"Things like what sweetie?" Maura smirked, knowing full well what this dress had done to Jane on previous appearances.

"Like, the way it clings to your boobs and ass… how is that legal for you to wear that around teenagers?! Oh god…" The brunette stopped suddenly, looking horrified.

"What?"

"No, you need to go get changed. Or wear your lab jacket, all day. Or… aha!" Jane pulled her football jacket out of her bag and held it out to the older woman.

"As sweet as it is that you've giving me your jacket mi amor, I think it would raise more eyebrows than my dress would. Besides, you're giving your classmates far too much credit, they barely register anything going on around them."

"Yeah I suppose, just don't bend over today okay? Unless it's last lesson when I've got the prime seat." Jane wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, causing Maura to laugh loudly.

"What's so funny Doctor Isles?" Came an unwanted voice from the doorway that removed both women's smiles completely. Riley Cooper stood there in her gym gear, a sheen of sweat covering her muscles, who had clearly heard Maura laughing from the corridor.

"Miss Rizzoli," Riley greeted suspiciously, "you're in school rather early today? Nothing better to do than annoy your teachers?"

"Oh haha, I'm hardly annoying Doctor Isles, am I doc?" Jane smiled sweetly towards the honey-blonde, wanting her to say something _sans_ innuendo.

"You're definitely not annoying me, Miss Rizzoli." Maura managed to reply, annunciating every syllable in Jane's name, causing the younger woman to blush involuntarily.

"Well since you're here Rizzoli, you can help me set up for that extra training we agreed on. Come on." Riley turned and walked down the corridor with a smirk on her face, knowing full well what she had interrupted.

"Fuck." Jane whispered, completely forgetting Riley had made it compulsory for her to attend extra training on a morning.

"I'm sorry, extra training?" Maura asked, trying not to sound too jealous.

"I didn't think to tell you because I didn't think she'd actually go through with it Maur… she was pissed at me, _again_ , the other day and made it compulsory I got to extra sessions every morning."

"Wait, you're the only one going?"

"Yeah, she said it's punishment for not taking training seriously."

"Jane Rizzoli, your ex-girlfriend who is extremely jealous of how close you and I are, has made it compulsory for you to attend 1:1 training EVERY morning? And… you're smiling?"

"I'm smiling at how cute you are when you're jealous."

"I am not. I just… don't like our already short time being interrupted."

"I know… but I think I'd best go, you know, avoid suspicion."

With a sad smile, Maura replied, "Okay mi amor, I shall see you shortly."

Soft lips pressed tenderly against her own.

"I will see you very soon, I am yours, please don't be jealous."

With a wink, Jane Rizzoli picked up her backpack and left the room heading for the gym. Maura turned back to the papers she still needed to photocopy for the day ahead, wondering how on Earth she was going to cope with Riley Cooper lurking in every corner of hers and Jane's relationship.

A knock at the door broke Maura out of her thoughts, she lifted her eyes up curiously and saw someone unexpected.

"I'm getting some coffee, would you like one Doctor Isles?"

The voice was that of one of the English teachers Maura had started to become friendly with over the past few weeks. But it was the first time she had come to Maura's classroom. The woman in question was a dazzling brunette in her mid-30s, who wore scarlet red lipstick that contrasted beautifully with her olive skin and dark features.

"I'd love that Miss Mills, but only if you call me Maura."

"Then Maura, you should call me Regina. I'll put the kettle on, meet you in the staff room in 5?"

"I'll be right behind you."

The brunette smiled and turned to leave, the sound of her heels tapping on the wooden floors growing quieter as she left Maura to her thoughts.

"A friend, a girlfriend and a jealous ex-girlfriend. What a term this is shaping up to be."

* * *

 ** _Well it's been a while! and yes that is the beautiful Regina Mills from OUAT. Again just stating I don't own the characters, just using them to let my creativity flow._**

 ** _A massive thank you to everyone who leaves lovely reviews as well, it really does inspire me to keep writing. I'm officially in my Easter Holidays now so fingers crossed I can publish a lot more! Enjoy xx_**


	13. Chapter 13 - Suspicion

Chapter 13

"You know Maura, we haven't actually socialised outside of school. We have coffee every day, but I've never seen you outside of these lovely beige walls."

Regina's voice floated across the nearly empty staff room, as she came over to hand the usual caffeinated beverage to the honey-blonde doctor. Sinking into one of the worn armchairs, she sighed deeply, the weight of teaching for nearly an entire term catching up with the beautiful Latina.

"You're quite right. Assuming that was an invitation Regina, what would you like to do?" Maura smiled back, gracious of the budding friendship between the two women.

"I'm thinking copious amounts of alcohol as we dance the night away." The brunette laughed as she took another sip of sub-standard school coffee, "it will certainly taste better than this mud we drink every day."

Nodding in agreement, Maura took a sip of her own lukewarm coffee, _I definitely need to start bringing my green tea into school,_ asshe sat pondering Regina's offer, thinking it would be a great opportunity to show the other woman her 'fun' side. She was quite aware some of her colleagues found her to be quite socially awkward, and for that reason hadn't bothered to get to know her beyond acknowledgement in the hallways. Miss Mills on the other hand, didn't seem to care about Maura's quirks and for that, the doctor was truly thankful.

"Plus, I want an excuse to wear the new D&G dress I just bought," the brunette added, scrolling through her phone to find a screenshot, "I'm aiming for at least 5 numbers of the most eligible singletons." Maura gasped when she saw the outfit Regina planned on wearing and grabbed the phone for a closer look.

"And the rest of them! Regina, that will look stunning! I love the neckline and the way the detailing…" Maura trailed off, looking at the curious eyes peering at her. The doctor hadn't had the opportunity to talk about fashion with Regina before. Maura was surprised the walls she had built up over the years, were slipping more and more with each conversation they had. Luckily, Maura's phone vibrated on the table diverting attention away from the blush that was starting to creep up her neck.

 _ ***ping***_

 _So I was thinking… me, you, couch, kissing, after school?_

"We'll have to pick up the fashion conversation later, I'm more interested in who's got you smirking like the Cheshire Cat?" Regina asked in her sultry voice, noticing the honey-blonde shift excitedly in her chair the second the message came through.

"Oh… erm. Someone." _You can't lie Isles_ , she thought as she felt the skin around her neck become hotter.

"Just someone? With a reaction like _that_? Not buying it Isles. Spill."

"Someone I am… very fond of." Maura managed to utter, trying hard to hold back the smile that was trying to burst through at the thought of Jane. _The way her eyes lit up when she saw her, the way her arms wrapped around her, the way her tongue-_

"Who is he?" Regina leaned forward breaking Maura's bubble, gripping her mug tighter, "and more importantly does he have a brother?"

Maura laughed, she didn't actively want to hide her sexuality from Regina, but she didn't know if it was the right time to reveal it either. Clearing her throat, Maura decided to just go for it, what harm could it do, right?

" _She_ does have a brother, two in fact, but I don't think they'd be your… type."

" _She_ huh? I demand to see pictures."

 _ ***ping***_

 _Maura! I know you're having lunch, replyyyyyyyyy to meeeeeee_

"Nope. She is for my eyes only." Maura smirked, pretending to hold her phone close to her chest, far away from the brunette opposite her.

"Spoiled sport," Regina rolled her eyes and took another sip of her coffee before screwing her face up in disgust, "nope, can't do it." She stood up, her long legs allowing her to cross the staff room in only a couple of strides. She quickly emptied her half-drank cup into the sink and rinsed it out before turning back to the doctor.

"Maura, text me to confirm okay, but I'm thinking Friday night? Maybe even next Friday too, hell let's make it a weekly thing! It'll give us something to look forward to when we're marking sub-standard homework." Regina picked up her handbag and some textbooks she had brought with her, "two days until drinks!" she whispered with a wink, as she strode back to her classroom for another tedious afternoon. Maura chuckled at her friend's behaviour as she picked up her phone and typed a long-awaited reply to the other brunette in her life.

 _So demanding! I'm chatting to Miss Mills in the staff room. I think we are planning on going out somewhere on Friday…_

 _ ***ping***_

 _You're chatting to Miss Mills? Wow, I didn't think she spoke to anyone!_

 _ ***ping***_

 _I think you underestimate her Miss Rizzoli, she really is quite lovely._

 _ ***ping***_

 _Mmhmm, 'lovely' is she?_

 _ ***ping***_

 _Very._

 _ ***ping***_

 _Well, I have her next lesson. I'll let you know if she's done a 180._

 _ ***ping***_

 _Why would Regina do a half rotation in the middle of class?_

 _ ***ping***_

 _You're cute. I mean I'll see if she's changed. She's never been that friendly in class. She always keeps me and Frost apart in group work._

 _ ***ping***_

 _Oh! That makes sense, sorry Jane. I would like to see that I have to admit, how about you behave in class? Then maybe she'd not move you, just a thought_ _I also get the feeling she likes to keep her boundaries firmly in place?_

 _ ***ping***_

 _I prefer teachers that don't_

 _ ***ping***_

 _Teachers plural, Miss Rizzoli?_

 _ ***ping***_

 _No no no, just you!_

 _ ***ping***_

 _Now it's my turn, mmhmm… have a good afternoon Jane xx_

 _ ***ping***_

 _You know, you didn't answer my question…_

 _ ***ping***_

 _Maura!_

 _ ***ping***_

 _Mauraaaaa_

 **R &I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I**

The rest of the afternoon passed without any real issues, which lifted Maura's spirits. Her younger students were settling down quicker than at the start of term and she was thrilled with how much progress they were making. It was only when the bell sounded at 2.15pm, which symbolised the last lesson of the day, did the doctor's heartbeat start to quicken. The sound of the loud seniors making their way closer to the classroom was much louder than their younger classmates who were filing out. Amongst all the chatter, one sexy raspy voice could be heard clearly, and it made Maura's smile brighten.

The doctor busied herself giving out sheets the students would need for the lesson, winding her way through the desks and back towards the front of the classroom. Stopping very closely to the spot where Jane always sat, taking her time to place that particular work sheet.

"Excuse me," a familiar voice rasped into her ear, then the same voice lowered into a whisper, " _Doctor Isles_."

No one noticed the blush rise upon the doctor's neck, but Frost did notice the grin on Jane's face as she tried to make her way around the doctor carefully as to not touch her, in order to get to her seat. Frost saw his duty, as best friend, to cockblock as often as possible.

"AHEM!" Frost cleared his throat louder than was necessary from the desk next to her. In alarm, Jane jumped and fell forward into the honey-blonde who let out a startled gasp. The older woman's hands gripped Jane's jacket for support, but instead of steadying them, Jane lost her balance completely and sent them both crashing to the floor. Deciding against getting up right away, the two women, and the rest of the class, were sent into a state of laughter at the sight of Jane Rizzoli's long limbs tangled around the beautiful doctor.

"Glad you have more grace on the football field Rizzoli!" shouted Joey Grant from the back of the classroom, "We'd never score any touchdowns!"

"Hey, that _was_ graceful! Didn't break any bones, did we?" The brunette laughed and jumped up to her feet, offering her hand to the slightly ruffled honey-blonde, who was smirking back at her, "You didn't, did you?"

"No broken bones, just a slightly ruffled appearance, Miss Rizzoli." Maura replied, straightening her dress and trying to fix her hair.

"Not possible, you're still so beautiful-"

 _Shit._

Wolf whistles filled the classroom as Jane turned as scarlet as her Red Sox jersey. She quickly sat down in her seat and buried her face deep in her hands. Maura couldn't help but smile at how adorable Jane looked, but knew it was up to her, and her alone, to fix the situation before it got any worse.

"Well Miss Rizzoli, I think the other pupils could learn a thing or two about chivalry from you, as you did, in a way, break my fall and prevented me from sustaining any injuries. There's no need to be embarrassed. Now, can we all get back to looking at our chapter? Page 36 please."

As Maura turned her back to freeze the screen of the interactive board, she heard the jeers of the football team die down as they opened their textbooks to the right page. When she finally turned around, the only eyes on her were two pools of chocolate brown, staring intently, the embarrassment fading by the second, being replaced by complete adoration.

 **R &I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I**

The women had initially agreed to spend time together a few nights a week, but lately, Jane seemed to wait in the carpark every day after football practice had ended. Maura emerged from the building carrying some textbooks and in the company of Regina Mills. Hiding out of sight as Regina got into her black Mercedes, Maura smiled when she saw Jane appear but didn't say anything. The young brunette could sense something must be troubling her but would wait until Maura was ready to discuss it. As they drove, Jane extended her hand to Maura's thigh and squeezed it reassuringly, their eyes locked for a moment, but still the older woman remained tight-lipped.

As soon as they had pulled into Maura's driveway and the engine was off, the honey-blonde immediately got out and almost ran to open the front door. Jane realised that Maura was clearly freaking out about something and knew it was her job, as unofficial girlfriend, to keep her from panicking. The Italian walked into the grand house and carefully closed the door behind her, she removed her Vans and walked softly to the kitchen where she could hear Maura banging various cupboard doors.

"I can't believe that happened." Jane tried to keep her voice steady, walking right up to the older woman but didn't slip her arms around her, wanting Maura to set her boundaries first.

"A Freudian slip dear and a dangerous one." The tone was harsher than Jane expected, but there wasn't any malice behind it, as the doctor pulled out two mugs and started making their usual drinks.

"I know I'm sorry, but it's true… you are always so beautiful Maura." The Italian pulled the blonde closer, but she was met with resistance, the doctor turning around in her embrace, her eyes still not meeting the brunette's.

"Jane… we need to be more careful."

"We are… it was one little slip Maur," Jane tilted Maura's chin up towards her, their eyes finally connecting, "a small accident, but it's okay."

"Which turns into how many more, Jane? I just…" Maura's head fell against Jane's chest, the comforting smell of lavender filling her nostrils for the first time in two days.

"Just what?" the sound of Jane's uncertainty broke Maura's heart.

"I just wish… we didn't have to hide. I want to go on dates with you. I want to walk into a restaurant on your arm, I want to hold your hand, or have your arm tightly around me in the movies. It's your birthday in a week, and I don't know what to do for it! Even taking you to my favourite museum, showing you around all of the special exhibits, would arouse suspicion."

"Arouse huh?" Jane wiggled her eyebrows, causing a small smile to appear on Maura's lips.

"Now is not the time for an innuendo, my love." She finished off the drinks and started to walk towards her kitchen island, sitting down gently on one of the black stools.

"I know Maur… and I wish I could give you all of that and I _will_. God, I promise I will. Don't worry about my birthday though, any time spent with you is perfect no matter what. Just… a little longer okay? I guarantee, falling for Jane Rizzoli will be the best thing that you ever…"

"Falling for?" Maura raised an eyebrow at the younger woman in front of her, knowing Jane was absolutely right, but again, didn't think it was the right time to admit it.

"I mean erm…. The point is, this is _real_ okay? And very worth it." Jane pulled the doctor close, standing in between her thighs, placing a kiss on Maura's forehead.

"When did you become the wise one reassuring me?" Maura asked, surprised at the wisdom pouring out of the younger woman.

"I think when we had our Freaky Friday moment in class earlier." Jane shrugged, watching as Maura's face contorted to show she didn't understand.

"Our what moment?"

"YOU HAVEN'T SEEN FREAKY FRIDAY?" the brunette exclaimed, her eyes going wide in shock.

"I'm assuming by the reference it's a film of some sort?"

"A FILM OF 'SOME SORT'? Maura, we are watching it. Right now. Go to the sofa." She pulled Maura to her feet and smacked her ass gently in the direction of the living room.

"Darling, I would love that, _and how dominating you are_ , but it's already 7.30. You have to leave soon."

"Shit, already? I told Ma I wouldn't be too late tonight. I'm sure football practice is finishing later and later."

"Want me to drop you off now, mi amor?"

"Not yet… I need to do something first."

"Oh? Wha-"

Maura was cut off mid-sentence by a searing hot kiss that pressed her flat against Jane's strong body. The Italian moved swiftly to pick the older woman up, her legs wrapped securely around Jane's smaller waist, before depositing them both on the sofa. Jane instinctively pinned Maura's arms above her head, which resulted in a delicious moan escaping the doctor's lips. She began to kiss down the blonde's neck, sucking gently on her left earlobe.

"I am not leaving until I hear you moan _my name_."

"Jane!" Maura exclaimed as the brunette nipped her neck, not missing the pout that appeared instantly on the brunette's lips.

"I didn't mean that quickly…"

"Please darling, don't start something you can't finish… I think I'd better take you home mi amor." Maura's cheeks were flushed, but before she created some space between them, she whispered against Jane's neck, _"Please don't be sad my love… know I am so wet for you Jane… I can't wait to let you take me on this sofa…and in my bed and anywhere else you like."_ Nipping olive skin gently, she rolled the Italian off her and made her way towards the door. She hated being the bearer of bad news, but she knew she couldn't take any more of their teasing for one night. The moans of protest didn't go unnoticed, as she looked back and saw Jane lying on her back, looking almost as flushed herself.

"I swear to god if I was a guy, I'd have a constant boner." Jane's hand reached down to the zip on her jeans as if examining the space, "and it would be so damn obvious."

"Jane don't be so crude! I guess we had better be thankful we are _both_ not men."

Both women shared a guilty glance, knowing full well they were both to blame for getting so heated.

"Doctor Isles… are you insinuating you'd get hard for me?" Jane smirked, crossing the room slowly and placing her hands on Maura's hips.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli, I am not responding to that."

"Okay well that's definitely a boner killer. Also, it's totally not normal to be _this_ wet after a kiss." Jane insisted, squeezing her thighs together for some friction against the constant throbbing. Maura noticed the movement and mirrored it, feeling her own body respond to how aroused Jane clearly was.

"It wasn't just a kiss though Jane was it?" She moved closer and tucked a lock of the brunette's hair behind her ear, "You know you love to tease and be teased in return." The honey-blonde placed a kiss to Jane's cheek and pulled her through the door into the car.

The pair drove again in silence, but this time it was a sign that revealed both women were content. Maura parked in her usual spot at the end of the street and the two women sighed, not wanting to leave.

"So, you know my birthday is in like… 8 days." Jane asked sheepishly.

"Yes, my darling I do."

"Well, my Ma wants a family party on the actual day, the Friday. All of these annoying cousins and neighbours will be there who still squeeze my cheeks like I'm 5."

Maura laughed at the thought of Jane being suffocated by loving relatives, "Jane it sounds wonderful to have such a close family."

"They're great yeah… just so damn loud! The food is always insane though, you'll have to come over and try it some time." The two laughed and settled again into silence before Jane took Maura's hand into her own.

"I wish you could be there Maur, you're the only one I really want to see on my birthday."

"You'll see me during the day my love, and I changed my plans with Regina, I'll be going out with her that Friday instead, so that will help keep my mind off missing you. Although, I had planned to ask you what you wanted to do for your special day?"

"You? Every minute of the day?" Maura gave a slight tap on Jane's arm, pretending to be offended.

"Okay, okay. Well actually, I really wanna take you out… on our first date."

"Jane we've discussed this we can't go out in public… plus it's meant to be _your_ birthday, not mine."

"Yeah but you're special… and I want to make our time together perfect. Just trust me. Be free next Saturday night?"

"I am all yours Jane."

"Okay, I think I see the curtains twitching so I better go."

 ***kiss***

"Sleep well mi amor, I lo-…. I'll see you soon."

 ***deeper kiss***

"Another Freudian slip Doctor Isles?"

 ***kiss***

"Go to bed Jane!"

 ***kiss***

"One more kiss?"

"You're insufferable"

 ***deep, heated kiss… with tongues***

"Goodnight Maura."

With a wink Jane exited the car and jogged down the street, stopping only to turn and wave as the light from the Rizzoli household spilled out onto the dark street.

"Hey Ma, Pop!" Jane yelled as she closed the door as quietly as she could behind her.

"Hi Janie." Angela replied, emerging from the shadows next to the window.

"Ma, God, you scared me. Why are you standing there?"

"Do I need to explain my actions in my own home Jane?" the matriarch asked, raising her eyebrow.

"No, sorry I just, you startled me," on cue Jane's stomach rumbled, "any leftovers?" without waiting for an answer, Jane darted towards the fridge and the male members of her family. Instantly greeting her brothers, anything to get away from her mother and that knowing look Jane knew too well.

"Strange," Angela muttered to herself, pulling the thick curtains shut once more, "for Frost to drive a brand new silver Mercedes".

* * *

A/N: I just want to say a massive thank you to everyone supporting this story, your comments really do mean a lot!

Also, to the guests who log in just to tell me they don't like the story: please don't read it! I'm not forcing you to, oh and i'd just like to clarify: in the real world this would obviously be completely wrong and illegal. But like one lovely reviewer said, in the world of Rizzles anything goes and the power dynamic just works in these fics.

Again thank you for your continued support, happy easter!


	14. Chapter 14 - The Countdown Begins

**Hello again! Quick A/N before reading: I usually show the character's thoughts in italics, so if you see that, read it in the character's voice (it's sadly what I do when writing) Also, this is starting to build up to the date, so in this chapter there is a lot of talking/texting which I've tried to keep, again in italics, but also flitting between bold and normal typeface. You'll see what I mean when you get there. Anyway, I'll talk more at the end of this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 14 - Countdown Begins

The next few days passed in a blur as Jane Rizzoli readied herself for her eighteenth birthday. It was currently Saturday. 6 days until her 18th and 7 long days until her date with Maura. She was sure her Ma had also added an extra volume button onto her voice box as Jane's ears had been constantly ringing for the last week. Angela wouldn't stop talking about which cousins were coming this Friday and which aunt had fallen out with who this time. All the while, her Pop wouldn't let her forget he was missing the Red Sox game for the party. At this, Angela would roll her eyes and tell him he'd probably round up all of the male Rizzolis after an hour to watch the game anyway. All Frank could do was chuckle before turning back to his paper. Jane felt as though her whole life was one serious case of déjà vu, as the days seemed to pass again and again, but her party didn't seem to be coming any closer.

Jane would often watch her parents' interactions curiously. Frank and Angela clearly loved each other, despite their constant bickering, and the brunette often wondered how her own relationship would be after 20 years of marriage _… maybe to Maura?_ _Calm down Rizzoli, you haven't even been_ together _yet._ Smiling at the thought of possibly being with the honey-blonde for that long, Jane's happiness was slowly replaced by a gnawing emptiness, knowing that Maura wouldn't be able to spend the evening with her loud and intrusive family like Jane wished she could.

 _Maybe one day._

Frank and his two sons left the kitchen, squabbling over who's turn it was to pitch, leaving Jane and Angela alone at the table. Noticing her daughter was without her phone for the first time in a long while, the matriarch took her chance.

"Janie, you wanna talk about your party? Maybe see if you're inviting anyone special?" Angela hinted with a twinkle in her eye, sliding a glass of orange juice across to her daughter. She started to chuckle as Jane's cheeks turned pink.

"Ma, come on, you know this family is not ready for _that_."

"Maybe not some people, but I am!" Angela insisted, "I really want to see who's got my Janie this happy."

"One day Ma, okay? Just… not at this particular party."

"But you're turning 18 Janie, it's not just any old get together! Are you not celebrating with her at all?"

"I am… seeing her on Saturday instead," Jane all but whispered as her mother squealed at finally getting some details, "and no, I'm not telling you where I'm taking her in case you spy."

"Janie, I would never spy on you! I value your privacy."

"Says the woman who was stood at the window the other night."

"Well… I just happened to be there." Angela sat up straight, knowing full well she had been caught.

"Sure, Ma." Jane rolled her eyes, taking another sip of orange juice.

"I just want to know you're okay Jane, you know that." Angela reached across the table to gently hold Jane's hand with her own.

"I know okay, but I'll let you know in my own time, so I'd really appreciate it if you didn't push."

At that moment, Jane's phone buzzed, signalling two new messages, both from the honey-blonde.

 _Good morning beautiful 3_

 _I hope you have a good day today, I miss you._

Smiling like a Cheshire cat at the message, Jane typed a quick reply before looking up to see the beaming grin on her mother's face and knew she had to leave before the questions got more intrusive.

"And on that note, I need to work out what we're doing on Saturday!" Jane then gulped the rest of her orange juice before jumping up from the rickety wooden chair and quickly washed her glass in the sink. She kissed her mother on the cheek before exiting the kitchen and grabbing the keys to Frank's truck from the bowl near the door.

"Thanks for the juice Ma, I'll just be a couple of hours." She called back, leaving her mother alone with her thoughts.

As she opened the front door, the weight of Saturday suddenly fell on her shoulders. She'd gone on dates in the past, with Casey and Riley, but looking back they weren't personal enough. Jane had to think big, and she already had a few ideas of where to take the beautiful older woman, but the one thing she was sure of, was that it had to be perfect. She picked up her phone and dialled the one person, outside of her family, she knew she could count on. Luckily, he picked up on the second ring.

"Hey Frost, can I come over?"

 **R &I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I**

Ten minutes later, Jane was pulling up outside Frost's house in her Pop's truck and the brunette raced to the front door, excited to share the plan she'd came up with on the drive over.

"Rizzoli? You remembered I exist on a weekend?" Frost gasped as he opened the door, pretending to clutch at his chest, which earned him a light punch on his right arm.

"Hey! I saw you at school, not even 12 hours ago," Jane laughed as she followed her best friend through the door.

"True, but normally I'm not the extra-curricular activity you go to these days." Frost said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"SHHHH!" Jane pushed him into the living room trying to keep him quiet, not knowing if his mom was home, "Dude come on, keep it on the down low."

"Jane calm down, it's just fun watching you squirm."

"I'm _so_ glad we're friends." Jane huffed in response, earning a chuckle from her friend as she sat down next to him on the comfortable grey sofa.

"Yeah yeah, now Jane, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well… you know my Ma is throwing my party on Friday?"

"Of course I do, she's been talking about you turning 18 for months, I think half of Boston is invited."

"Well, since I can't invite Maura on Friday, I want to take her somewhere special on Saturday, just the two of us. So, we can hopefully… _you know_ " Jane turned in her seat, clasping her hands together nervously as Frost raised his eyebrow.

"Jane, you know you can't go out in public with her right? You might be a legal adult, but you still can't be seen while she's your teacher. You can't just stroll in some place and order a double pepperoni pizza in the hope of getting into her pants afterwards."

"Okay first of all, I wouldn't order a pizza on the first date, that's what I put up with from Casey. Secondly, dude, I'm not just trying to 'get into her pants' she's not Riley, and thirdly, that's where you come in. Your Mom still works at the same place, right?"

"Yeah… but why would… oh! You wanna take her there?"

"Think she'll like it?"

"She'll love it Jane. You know, I never thought you'd be the romantic type." Frost teased, causing a blush to creep up his best friend's neck.

"Maura is worth every mushy thought in the world dear Frost. I don't plan on stopping anytime soon." Jane leaned back with her arms resting behind her head, "Now can we start planning?"

"Sure! MOM? Can you come here a second? Jane needs a favour."

 **R &I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I**

The rest of that night Jane, Frost and his Mom talked and meticulously planned every detail for next Saturday night. The two friends of course keeping Maura's identity a secret, only telling Camille that Jane wanted to plan _something_ special for _someone_ special. Camille's eyes glinted when Jane told her this and brought her into a tight hug, reminding the brunette she could always talk to her about anything. Jane took a moment to think about how _safe_ she felt in Frost's home, just as she always had. The brunette knew she could never repay Frost and his family for all of the love and support they had shown her over the years, and maybe one day Jane would get the chance to bring home the woman she loved, not only to the Rizzoli household, but to the Frost's as well.

Several pizzas and cannolis later, the trio felt satisfied they had created the perfect plan for Jane's first date with the honey-blonde, now all she had to do was wait. Jane entered the kitchen for a glass of water, relaxing into the feeling of the cool glass against her warm forehead.

"Can I really pull this off?" Jane whispered to herself, not realising Frost's mom had entered the kitchen behind her.

"Jane honey, she's a lucky girl whoever she is, for you to go through all of this effort, are you sure you won't tell me who's captured your heart?" Camille asked the brunette, as she tidied away the leftover pizza boxes.

"I don't want to jinx anything Camille, she's completely out of my league, but I've got a really good feeling about her, she takes my breath away."

"Not even a photo?"

Jane took a moment to think as she scrolled through her phone and frowned.

"I don't actually have one." _Of her face anyway._

"Oh sweetie, I'm just nosey. Don't tell me anything, just promise I get to meet her one day?"

"If that was possible, then I'd bring her round as soon as I could, I feel so at home here, I always have."

Feeling that Jane was holding back, Camille placed her hands upon Jane's shoulders and looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes.

"You have always been family to me Jane. Whatever it is holding you back, I can see that she's worth any risk. I've known you since you were so small, and not even last summer were you _this_ happy."

A small blush crept up Jane's neck at the mention of last summer.

"You-er know about that, huh?"

"You know Jane, I've seen many versions of you over the years, especially how you act around different people. You're so strong and loving around your family, but relaxed and full of laughter around my son and your brothers. Last summer, whoever that girl was, she made you happy, but she also let you fall…hard. This time Jane, it is clear to see this mystery girl has brought you up to dizzying heights and you are flying baby girl, just please be careful okay?"

"I promise, Camille. I'm falling for this girl, but I won't be crash landing anytime soon."

 **R &I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I**

Maura Isles was never the needy type. Although she craved the attention and love of her parents, she had, over the years of isolation, become quite content with her own company. Which is why it was driving her crazy that her girlfriend, _had they talked about labels yet? Weren't they meant to do that the other night?_ Hadn't text her back for hours. Busying herself with catching up on medical journals, responding to e-mails and countless e-vite reminders to her mother's gallery opening, she was glad when her phone finally buzzed at 2pm.

 _ ***ping***_

 _I miss you_

 _ ***call incoming – M 3***_

 _Hey beautiful_

 _ **I assumed you're okay to talk? You've been quiet today, I'm not disturbing anything am I?**_

 _Sorry Maur, I'm just leaving Frost's and realised I hadn't really spoken to you all day._

 _ **You never have to apologise for spending time with your friends Jane, you know that. I'm not going to demand all of your attention... At least not all of the time.**_

 _Thank you._

 _ **For what?**_

 _For just being you._

 _ **That's why you love me isn't it?**_

 _Now now Doctor Isles, you haven't even gone out with me yet… however, that was what I was planning with Frost and his mom._

 _ **You've told Frost's mom about me?**_

Maura started to panic before she heard Jane chuckle on the other end of the line.

 _Well… not in so many words. She knows you're pretty damn special and can see just how much I want this date to be perfect._

 _ **Jane?**_

 _Yeah?_

 _ **You know**_ **you're** _ **the one who's pretty perfect, right?**_

 _Not nearly as perfect as you._

Trying to escape the butterflies in her stomach, Maura decided to switch the subject.

 _ **So… can I know anything about this perfect date on Saturday?**_

 _I suppose I can tell you one thing… you're going to be swept off your feet Maura Isles._

 _ **I can't wait Jane. You've put in so much effort with this, I don't know how I'll ever repay you.**_

 _I can think of something…_

Maura could hear the smirk in the brunette's voice before she continued.

 _ **Oh sweetie… you know not to start something you can't finish. Especially as you're about 5 miles away right now.**_

 _Just wait til next Saturday… you'll be finishing again….and again… and again._

… _ **.**_

 _Maur?_

… _ **Is it next week yet?**_

 **R &I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I**

Jane had returned home that night to find her father and brothers crowded around the Red Sox game, and her mother was busy in the kitchen as usual. However, instead of settling on the sofa to watch the game, Jane decided to help her Ma with the chores, seeing as her brothers were too absorbed in the game to notice. Angela was surprised her daughter chose to help her, but certainly didn't complain. Every time Jane looked up, she could see her mother was about to burst with questions, but she kept to her earlier word and didn't push her daughter for any more details. She kept the conversation light and directed at Jane's party (and in particular, Aunt Cassie who apparently now wasn't coming after a fight with her husband). After the kitchen was cleared, and some extra dessert had found its way into Jane's hands, she bid her family goodnight, feeling exhausted from all the planning she had done earlier that day. Before she knew it, Jane woke up naturally at 6am.

 _It was Sunday. 5 days until her 18_ _th_ _. 6 agonising days until her date with Maura._

It was the deepest sleep Jane had had in a long while, and whether it was the first rays of sunlight coming through her curtains (that she had forgotten to close) or the birds singing softly in the trees, but she was suddenly overwhelmed with how happy she was at that moment. Her grades were improving, she had great friends around her, she was only a few days away from being 18 and above all, she was dating _(in a relationship with? They really should sort out those labels)_ an incredibly beautiful woman.

Deciding to make the most of this beautiful Sunday morning, Jane quickly showered, ate an even quicker breakfast and decided to go for a well overdue run to the park while the rest of her family were still sleeping. Jane took a deep breath as she entered the green space she hadn't visited in far too long. Looking around, she noticed she wasn't too far from Maura's. _Had she really run that far so quickly?_ Suddenly, a light bulb went off in her head as she had a crazy idea, she took out her phone and noticed a text had already came through from the very same honey-blonde.

 _She's awake,_ Jane thought happily.

 _I've been thinking…_

 ***ping***

 _The amazing Doctor Isles has been thinking? That never happens!_

 ***ping***

 _I'm starting to become quite adept at understanding your sarcasm Miss Rizzoli, although that attitude may cause me to change my initial question…_

 ***ping***

 _You have my attention…_

 ***ping***

 _Well I was going to ask what you had planned for today… I am also impressed you are up this early. I didn't wake you, did I?_

 ***ping***

 _Well it's a Sunday, which means going to church with the overbearing Rizzoli clan and then family dinner at about 3pm with even more overbearing Rizzolis. So, in order to combat that chaos, I've came for a run to clear my mind._

 ***ping***

 _Where are you running sweetie? Are you okay? Oh, I didn't realise you were a practicing Catholic? It does sound like a full-on day mi amor, but lovely to spend it with your family… I take it you won't have any free time?_

 ***incoming call J 3***

 _Hi Jane, sorry I didn't mean to bombard you with so many questions._

 _ **Of course you're not, I just realised that it was probably quicker to call, we keep forgetting we can do that.**_

 _I don't know how we do, I love hearing your voice._

 _ **Yeah?**_

 _It makes me feel safe._

 _ **How do you have the power to make me blush when you're not even here?**_

 _I guess it's a super power, like, urm, Spider-Man!_

 _ **You've just used 'urm' and a superhero in the same sentence, I'm so proud of you! Well, does that mean my Maura-senses are tingling?**_

 _Aren't they always?_

 _ **Maura!**_

 _Sorry mi amor, you're just so easy to wind up._

 _ **You know, if you happened to come by Boston Joe's in the next 5 minutes you might be able to do that in person… if you don't mind a very sweaty Rizzoli. I seemed to have been on Maura-pilot this morning.**_

 _I would love to, but you know it's risky._

 _ **Maur, it's 7.30am on a Sunday, it's a miracle I'm awake, never mind anyone who could possibly know us.**_

 _I'll be there in 5_

 _ ***click***_

Not believing Maura would have agreed to meet for coffee, Jane slowly jogged over to Boston Joe's and stretched her muscles. Walking in, she chose one of the more secluded booths in the corner. As she sat down, she realised she definitely should have at least combed her hair this morning, or brought or a towel, or…

 ***ding** _ *****_

 _She's here_.

Maura looked around at the coffee shop Jane had invited her to, as the brunette mentioned it was completely empty, apart from a small women's running group who were sat in the far corner, talking to the owner. Maura wasn't used to such a warm and inviting atmosphere in such large business chains, but the number of cosy booths away from the windows indicated why Jane thought this was an ideal place to meet. The honey-blonde still wasn't sure how she got to the coffee shop so quickly, but just knew she had to take any chance to see Jane Rizzoli and speaking of her Italian brunette, the flash of a smile coming from one of the corner booths took Maura's breath away.

Jane Rizzoli stood in a tight-fitting sky-blue tank top, with a black sports bra barely visible underneath. She had paired this with very short black running shorts that looked like they barely covered her firm behind. Her hair was unrulier than usual, pulled back into a high ponytail, but every trademark curl looked in perfect place and Maura couldn't help but beam in her direction, as she took in every muscle on display.

"Hi." The blonde murmured, lost for words at the sight before her.

"I look that bad?" Jane sighed, looking down at her body for the first time.

"You look spectacular, mi amor. Never doubt that, the definition of your muscles is just… god-like."

Maura took a step closer, her eyes darting between chocolate eyes and luscious lips, wanting nothing more than to close the distance between them.

"God-like… I can definitely get used to that." Jane smirked, tensing her muscles as they reached out to hold Maura's waist, then remembered where they were.

Can I… er- hug you?" Jane asked more timidly, looking around at how little attention the running group was paying to the two women in the corner. Maura herself looked around and nodded once she was satisfied that they didn't know anyone. As soon as their bodies touched, both women felt a familiar fire burn between them. Maura not caring in the slightest that Jane was, as she had put it, 'a very sweaty Rizzoli', in fact, she would be lying If she said she didn't like it.

"Dammit Maur," Jane moaned into Maura's neck, the throbbing between her thighs becoming stronger with every second they remained touching, "how do you have this effect on me?"

"You have the same effect on me Jane, only one more week to go mi amor."

"Actually, it's about 6 days, and 9 hours until the start of our date… not that I'm counting of course."

"Of course not mi amor." Maura smiled brightly at the romantic side of Jane, as she broke their hug slowly, both women instantly missing the feeling of being so close. They opted to sit down opposite one another in the booth, keeping some distance just in case, the older woman however kept their hands clasped for as along as possible. What felt like an eternity passed, just gazing happily into each other's eyes, content with simply being together in the same space, before Maura broke their silence.

"How long do we have?"

Jane looked down at her fitness tracker and saw it was already 7:45am.

"Well, it takes me about 15 minutes to run back, then I have to leave for church at 9, so maybe 20 minutes?" Jane took a deep breath, running her hand through the curls escaping onto her forehead.

"Please don't look so sad mi amor, this is more time than we expected to have this weekend."

"I know, I just, I feel obligated to carry out these family traditions you know. When I would much rather be here with you." Jane ghosted her fingertips over Maura's hand and wrist, finding it hard to let go.

"Sweetie, your family always comes first, and I will never try and stand in the way of that. I wish I had such a close bond to my parents, so please don't take it for granted."

Jane just nodded and took a deep breath, again running her fingers through her hair. Maura had noticed this as Jane's tell for being nervous or uncomfortable, so she gently squeezed the brunette's hand reassuring her.

"Reckon we have time for an espresso?" Jane asked, looking at the specials board.

Sensing Jane was uncomfortable with the subject, Maura happily obliged in the change of topic.

"So, you know your coffee, Miss Rizzoli?"

"I'll have you know you're not the only fancy pants coffee drinker in Boston." Jane winked.

"Then I guess I've met my match." Maura stated playfully, as Jane moved from her side of the booth and stood in front of the blonde.

After a quick scan of the room, Jane leant down to capture Maura's lips in a swift kiss, before whispering into her ear, "I can't wait until the day we can be together like this. I've loved every second. You know this could be our thing, Sunday morning coffee?"

"One day Jane… one day." She whispered, watching as her brunette walked over to the counter to order their drinks.

 _6 days, 8 hours and 30 minutes to go._

* * *

 _ **A/N: me again! 2 author's notes, I must have been away for a while.**_

 _ **I just wanted again to say I don't own any of these characters (not that anyone thinks I do, but you never know)**_

 _ **A few picky people have told me that I essentially know nothing about the American school system and you are correct as I am English, however, I've tried to use things as best I can from films and tv shows. However, yes some English colloquialisms may have slipped in somewhere, but I'm sure most of you don't mind and won't let it spoil your enjoyment of the story! You get what I'm trying to say (hopefully).**_

 _ **Again, just to mention this is a fan FICTION emphasis on the fiction, yes it's set in a school, but if that doesn't appeal to you then you probably should have stopped reading by now, no one is forcing you to continue, I don't need any negative comments clouding my inbox, you get in the way of all of the lovely ones!**_

 _ **And I'm ending on a high note, THANK YOU to everyone still with me, I know I can't do regular updates as I try and write when I can, you're the best readers and your lovely comments really do make my day. So, with that, our two ladies are nearing their date night, we are nearing Jane being 18, and we haven't had any angst for a while... will that change? Hmmm...**_

 _ **I am totally open to suggestions, or if you want to see any characters be more involved? Let me know! Thank you for reading x**_


	15. Chapter 15 - You saw what?

Chapter 15

Maura and Jane had finished their coffees well within their limited time and even shared one more tender moment before they parted ways. Being that close to each other felt so right, being able to meet in a coffee shop sounded so simple and domestic, but it was perfect. Both women couldn't wait for a year from now when this dream could be their reality.

After watching the older woman to her car (and stealing one more kiss through the open car window) the brunette started to walk back in the direction of home. She took the opportunity to enjoy the warm sunlight beaming down on her skin, before she was cursing how hard it was to run under it later. She sent a text to her mother to say she was on her way home and was about to press play on her running playlist when suddenly, she felt a hand lightly grasp her shoulder.

"Geez!" Jane exclaimed, fully expecting the worst _, but then surely an attacker wouldn't have tapped her on the shoulder, right?_

"Jane! Sweetie, what are you doing up this early?"

Jane froze as she turned around to the familiar voice.

"Aunt Carla, hey," the brunette struggled to get out before she was pulled into a bone crushing hug.

Carla (or Carlotta) Parilla was Angela's younger cousin in her late-30s (although her actual age was cloaked in secrecy) and was the mother to Jane's two favourite little cousins. Her dark hair was speckled with auburn highlights, her natural waves stopping just below her shoulders. Carla was wearing slightly heavier make-up than usual, but there was a glint in her eye that Jane couldn't quite place.

"In all of the years I've known you Jane Rizzoli, you've never been up this early. Any _special_ reason?"

Jane rolled her eyes at her aunt's question. In reality, Carla only really noticed things if she could use them to her advantage. _Oh shit, what did she see?_

"Actually, I run quite a lot, it helps with the stress of senior year. You'd know that if you stayed at social gatherings for longer than 5 minutes," Jane replied playfully, trying to steer her aunt away from any awkward conversations.

"Cheek, I'll put that down to you being a senior, _and_ 18 this Friday. You really are growing up so fast!"

When Jane didn't respond right away, Carla took that as a cue to continue the bombardment.

"Are you excited for the party? Your Ma hasn't stopped talking about it. _All_ of your friends are coming right?" Carla continued to beam, but Jane noticed her tone change, as if she was digging for information.

"Yeah, Ma throws a great a party and, in all honesty, I'm just looking forward to the food! She has promised me first dibs of her chocolate fudge cannolis. But I really should go, you know, 'Rizzoli Sundays' wait for no man." Jane insisted while tapping her watch, she had already cut her time short by spending an extra 5 minutes with Maura, and she still needed to run back.

"Oh shoot, I promised your Ma I would go with you this week. I swear when Fr. Vincent sees me in the street, he just ignores me now. Do you need a ride back honey? I should probably apologise to my cousin in person."

"She's not gonna be happy you're ducking out again Aunt C," Jane laughed, knowing full well Carla hadn't been to church with them for the past year, despite promising every week she would.

"Which is why," she took Jane by the arm, "I am using the fact I'm dropping you off as a good deed to hopefully save my soul."

"Yeah, you're gonna need more than that." Jane smirked, knowing Carla was one of the family members she could wind up without getting into trouble.

"Tell me about it kid, now get in, before your Ma has both of our asses!"

 **R &I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I**

"Ma? We're back." Jane called through the Rizzoli household, it seemed quiet considering they would normally be leaving in about 15 minutes.

"We? Who's 'we' Janie? You brought someone special I can meet?" Angela rushed through the house in her 'Sunday best' to the front door, her smile dropping when she saw her cousin standing with her daughter instead of the mystery girl she was hoping for.

"Oh… Carla. I wasn't expecting you today. You remembered where we live then?" The matriarch rolled her eyes and began to turn back towards the kitchen.

"With a greeting like that, you're lucky if I come back." Carla joked, moving forward to hug Angela.

"Okay I need a shower, I'll be quick. See you around aunt C!" Jane shouted as she ran up the stairs to grab her towel. Hoping her brothers weren't messing about in the bathroom.

Angela pulled herself apart from Carla and looked her up and down.

"I take it with that outfit, you aren't coming to worship this morning?"

Carla looked down at her heels and her short skirt and looked back at Angela with an innocent smile.

"Sorry Ang, I've got a date at 11am."

"A date comes before church? Before your family? Who even has a date so early in the day Carla?"

"He's taking me for brunch, he's a classy guy this time Ang. Plus you know that's not true! I love you guys, I would just rather see you on a Friday, than on a Sunday when I've got to be on my best behaviour."

"Mmhmm, I've heard it before Carla."

"But! I did bring your favourite daughter home and I may have some information for you."

Angela spun around and looked deep into her cousin's eyes.

"First of all, she's my only daughter. Secondly, what do you mean? What kind of information?"

"Well, as the first question you asked when Jane walked through the door was 'is there someone for me to meet' and I happened to see Jane in very close proximity to _someone_ before I bumped into her, I just thought you might want to know… but if you want me to leave."

Angela grabbed Carla's wrist and pulled her into the kitchen and closed the door.

"Tell me everything."

 **R &I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I**

Jane had emerged from the shower feeling refreshed, her muscles only slightly aching from her workout earlier, but nowhere near as much as she expected. She was also still floating from her time with Maura, how just spending time drinking coffee with another person could result in this much happiness, was still baffling her mind.

She quickly pulled on her best black skinny jeans (with no holes, specifically for a Sunday) her beige boots and a navy shirt teamed with a white vest top underneath. Deciding she didn't have time to battle her curls, she applied some gel and hoped to calm them at least a tiny bit. Admiring herself in the mirror, she snapped a quick photo and sent it to Maura.

 _Sunday best, miss you already xx_

As she came down the stairs, she noticed Frankie and her Pop were standing there in their suits, but Angela and Tommy were noticeably missing.

"Hey, where's Ma and Tommy?" she asked, concerned as they always went to church together as a family.

"They're already in the car, just waiting for you kid," Frank replied, trying to fix his tie in the mirror without much success.

"You look nice Janie, is that new?" Frankie asked with a smile, noticing the extra effort Jane had put into her outfit.

"Yeah it is, thanks Frankie." Jane blushed, knowing that she'd bought it online one night when she was with Maura.

"Yeah, yeah we all look great, can we go now?" Frank barked, he hated being late, even though the Rizzoli's had their own (unofficial) pew at Church, he still had a fear he wouldn't get there in time.

"Sure Pop, come on Frankie." Jane ushered her little brother out of the door as Frank locked up behind them, his tie crumpled in his hand.

"Ang, you need to do my tie when we get there." Frank demanded of his wife as he got behind the wheel.

"Sure." Angela simply replied from the front seat. The lack of sarcastic comment took the other four Rizzolis aback, even Frank who instead of replying, just mumbled a quick 'thank you' as he put the car into drive.

The ten-minute car journey to their church was the most awkward Jane had ever experienced. All three kids had tried to make conversation with their mother, but it just fell flat with one-word answers.

 _What the hell did Carla say?_ Jane wondered as they pulled into the carpark.

 _I wonder if she saw us. Fuck, did she see Maura? Fuck fuck fuck fuck-_

"Jane come on!" Frankie pulled on her arm, not knowing why his big sister had just stopped walking in the middle of a busy carpark.

"Sorry Frankie, I'm just a bit distracted."

The siblings paused as they passed through the giant, hand-carved oak doors, and dipped their fingers into the holy water.

"Well my offer still stands Jane, if you ever needed to talk." Frankie said, as he placed the sign of the cross on his forehead.

"You're a good little brother you know." Jane smiled as she mirrored his actions on her own forehead.

"I know." Frankie replied with a smirk.

"Yeah yeah, come on, we're late for our weekly lecture." Jane whispered, pushing him forward towards their seat, waving and smiling at various neighbours and family members they passed en route.

They finally took their seats, Frank followed by Tommy, Frankie, Jane and then Angela at the other end, which Jane thought was peculiar as her Ma usually stood next to her Pop. As the priest welcomed the congregation, the tension between mother and daughter was brought to breaking point. As they picked up their hymn books, Jane looked at her Ma and gave her a look to ask if everything was okay. The older woman looked away, and gently shook her head, causing Jane's stomach to drop.

"Jane…" She whispered so only Jane could hear as the first notes were played on the organ, "I'm going to let you think if there's anything you want to tell me."

"Ma, I don't know what Carla told you but-."

"No, the house of God is no place for this discussion." As she continued to sing the hymn, without any of her usual conviction, the words falling flat on her lips.

 _ **I the lord of sea and sky,**_

"But Ma-" Jane tried to argue quietly, without raising any suspicion.

 _ **I have heard my people cry,**_

"Not now Jane."

 _ **All who dwell in dark and sin,**_

 _ **My hand will save**_

Angela reached out her hand and placed it on Jane's, trying to calm the panic she could see on her daughter's face as she continued to sing.

 _ **Here I am Lord,**_

 _ **Is it I lord?**_

 _ **I have heard,**_

 _ **You calling in the night,**_

 _ **I will go Lord, if you lead me,**_

 _ **I will hold,**_

 _ **Your people in my heart**_

Jane had never really thought of the words she was singing, for years now she had just gone through the motions, as if she was on autopilot. But today something had changed, and it felt as though she was listening to the hymn for the first time, the words resonating within her.

 _ **I will break their hearts of stone,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Give them hearts for love alone.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I will speak My word to them,**_

 _ **Whom shall I send?**_

Jane could feel a sense of dread starting to rise up at the thought of the conversation she would be having with her Ma after the service _._ What would happen if her very Catholic family found out? _Could I really break their hearts of stone? Will my family accept me regardless of whom I love? Will I be able to do this?_

Jane soon felt her brother tugging on her sleeve, as she realised the rest of the congregation had sat down after the hymn apart from her. As she took her seat once more, she looked up again at her mother who was sitting so proudly, how could she tell her the mystery woman she desperately wanted to meet was not only 6 years older, but her teacher?

"I'm sorry Ma," Jane managed to whisper, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall, "but you always wanted me to be happy and I am. I really am."

"Shhh," Frank whispered loudly, leaning over her brothers, "Jane you know better."

Jane leant back, and let out a deep breath she didn't realise she was holding in. Frankie put his hand over hers and squeezed it reassuringly.

'It's going to be okay', he mouthed.

 **R &I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I**

"Ma, can we talk?"

Jane walked out onto the patio, finding her Ma with a magazine still dressed to the nines, but she had traded her wedges for cream fluffy slippers. Since the Rizzoli clan had returned home, Angela had spent most of her time preparing for Sunday lunch, alone. After the family had left, the matriarch had cleaned, tidied and was now sitting in the conservatory, enjoying the last rays of sunlight beaming through the windows. Therefore, while everyone was caught up in their own activities (Tommy and Frankie on the Playstation and Frank reading his paper) Jane took her chance and closed the glass door behind her.

"What about?" Angela replied, not looking up from her magazine.

"Whatever is it that Aunt C said to spook you." Jane said, taking a step closer.

"It didn't spook me." Angela admitted truthfully, still not looking up from the article she wasn't actually reading.

"Then will you care to explain why you've been avoiding me since we got back? You were all smiles at dinner but then nothing."

"Jane, remember I am still your mother, watch your tone." Two pairs of chocolate eyes met, brimming with emotion.

"Yeah, my Ma who said she'd be there for me no matter what!" Jane's voice was starting to crack with desperation as she took a seat next to Angela, her hands grasped in her lap.

"Janie," Angela put down the magazine on the wooden coffee table and took Jane's hands into her own, "I will be there. I am here! I just… you need to tell me who it is you've been sneaking around with."

"Aunt C didn't tell you?" Jane asked, quite puzzled.

"She couldn't give me a name. However, she did see you leaving Boston Joe's with an older woman who was driving a silver Mercedes, and then saw you kissing her through the open window. Hardly subtle Jane."

"Oh…" Jane's heart started beating faster, _maybe if Aunt Carla only saw the back of Maura, there might still be hope_.

"So, this _woman_ is clearly older, I've learned that much. How many kids your age can afford a brand-new Mercedes?" It didn't escape Jane's attention that Angela stressed the word woman, making it clear to Jane she knew this stranger couldn't be the same age as her daughter.

"Erm… yeah." Jane finally replied.

"Yeah? Gonna need a bit more than that Janie." Angela rolled her eyes at the lack of information her daughter was parting with.

"She… is a _little_ bit older, yes."

"How much older?" Angela pressed her daughter.

"A couple of years… not much Ma, okay?"

"How many is a couple?"

"Does it matter?" Jane moaned, her head sinking into her hands. She knew her Ma wasn't going to be okay with this, which is why she didn't want to say anything.

"Yes." Angela stated, gripping Jane's hands tighter.

"You and Pop are 8 years apart! You're married and happy, so why does age matter?"

"You are nearly 18 Jane. This stage in your life will be completely different from hers. How can you want the same things?"

"We want _each other_. Surely that's what matters Ma? I'm happy. So so happy. You don't have to accept me, or her, but you need to know I'm _not_ giving her up." Jane said with a finality her mother hadn't seen before.

"There's no changing your mind is there?"

"No, she's everything to me."

"Then Janie, I guess I'll have to accept it and how you feel about her, but you need to be careful. I will not be held responsible for my actions if she hurts my baby."

"She won't hurt me Ma, I know she won't."

 **R &I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I**

 _ **So my Ma knows you're slightly older**_.

 **What?**

 _ **Incoming call from Jane 3**_

 **Jane? Are you okay?**

 _ **Yeah, just a bit shaken up, I guess.**_

 **What happened?**

Jane proceeded to tell Maura all about her run in with aunt Carla outside the coffee shop and her chat with her mother back at the house.

 _ **So, she basically said she'll accept me really liking an older woman, she just hates the thought of me getting hurt. She kept going on about us being in different stages of our lives. As if age matters!**_

 **Age rarely matters Jane, it's all about physical and mental compatibility.**

 _ **Physical compatibility huh?**_

 **Which you know we have…. More than enough of** _ **.**_

 _ **It's only 6pm…**_

 **What are you thinking?**

 _ **That I still have time to see you tonight…**_

 **Have you done your homework for Miss Mills tomorrow?**

 _ **See, I knew I didn't like you hanging out with Mills.**_

 _ **Miss**_ **Mills Jane, and she mentioned that you and Frost have a habit of not turning your homework in.**

 _ **We just forget… and creative writing can be hard!**_

 **Just because it's hard Jane, doesn't mean you can't or shouldn't do it.**

 _ **I can't decide if that made me horny or not.**_

 **Darling, I could talk about funghi and it would make you horny.**

 _ **Now I can't tell if I'm offended or not.**_

 **Jane, do your homework… if you're a good girl you can come home with me tomorrow.**

 _ **In that case, I think I might actually turn this assignment in. Night Maur, sleep well.**_

 **Goodnight Jane, I'll be dreaming of you. As always.**

5 days to go…

* * *

 _So it's been a little while... I really hope those of you still here enjoy this chapter and I promise it won't be long before chapter 16 hits your inboxes! As always, reviews and follows are welcome_


End file.
